<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狗记路，猫记家 by Stoneinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834926">狗记路，猫记家</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater'>Stoneinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>总而言之就是有宝宝啦 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“在特定情况下，当两名男巫发自内心地渴望与对方产生联结，又不能宣之于口，那么有一定的可能，他们的魔法会以其他方式彰显他们的内心。”好在还有邓不利多的说明，“例如创造生命。”<br/>“呃。”哈利说。<br/>“您漏了一点必备条件：不戴套。”西里斯补上一记重击，“这会是你在安全性行为上的重要一课，哈利。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>总而言之就是有宝宝啦 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>食用说明：昨晚失眠到四点，所以小天又中招了（？）。斯狼互攻，娃在小天肚里只是因为老斯老不带套（？）。其实我想写的是关于普通（？）男巫怀孕的私设，有没有后续再说吧。<br/>该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我怀孕了。”把他们领进客厅时，西里斯说。</p><p>邓不利多对这当头一棒接受得比哈利要好一些。</p><p>“我希望能早些听到这个消息。”校长说，“但恭喜。”</p><p>“谢谢。”西里斯语气平板，“请坐。”</p><p>哈利直到在沙发上坐下，喝了口邓不利多变出的牛奶，才决定好先问哪个问题。</p><p>“多久了？”</p><p>“接近八个月。”西里斯漫不经心地拍着圆滚滚的肚子，导致哈利很难不盯着看，“预产期在九月中旬，这就是我没去救你的原因。哈利，我发誓我真的想去，但我不在最佳状态。”</p><p>“没关系。”哈利呆呆地说，“我能理解。”</p><p>不，他不能。</p><p>“我不是有意隐瞒。”西里斯继续解释道，尽管他说的完全不在哈利想知道的重点，“但您停止担任霍格沃茨校长那段时间很难联系上您，我这副样子也不适合出门。”</p><p>哈利猜西里斯指的是他在恢复健康的基础上又至少胖了四十磅，现在他即便他大摇大摆地出门，估计也没几个人能将他与通缉令上形销骨立的囚徒联系在一起。他上回见到西里斯的时候是在双面镜里，只能看到对方大了一圈的脸和双下巴，再上回是偷用乌姆里奇的炉火跟西里斯聊自己父亲。他的确注意到西里斯体型的些许变化，但以为只是暴食什么的导致的发胖。</p><p>现在他可能要开始以全新的目光打量周围腹部隆起的年长男士了。</p><p>“我之前就想告诉你来着，哈利，但不是面对面的话很难解释，我也担心你被吓到。”大概是由于哈利一直没反应，西里斯显出了些真诚的担心，“你还好吗，哈利？”</p><p>“我——还好，真的。”哈利吞咽了一下，他当然还好了，他他妈的又没有怀孕，“我只是一直以为男人不能怀孕。”</p><p>西里斯大笑，一时间很难分清到底是那句话真有那么好笑，还是他只是不想哭出来。哈利今晚真有点被吓着了，先是邓不利多烧焦的手，然后是斯拉格霍恩，接着是他教父。他感觉自己长途奔波，却一个正常人也没看见。</p><p>“在特定情况下，当两名男巫发自内心地渴望与对方产生联结，又不能宣之于口，那么有一定的可能，他们的魔法会以其他方式彰显他们的内心。”好在还有邓不利多的说明，“例如创造生命。”</p><p>“呃。”哈利说。</p><p>“您漏了一点必备条件：不戴套。”西里斯补上一记重击，“这会是你在安全性行为上的重要一课，哈利。”</p><p>哈利暂时无法作出任何回应。</p><p>“一切还好吗，西里斯？”邓不利多和蔼地问，就好像他每天都听说有学生怀孕（没准真有）。</p><p>“我、莱姆斯和朵拉尽我们所能跟进检查，胎儿状态良好，这算得上一个奇迹，考虑到那段时间我差不多是在酗酒，而，好吧，孩子的另一个魔法父亲每天都跟毒物打交道。”西里斯还算镇定，但他一直在偷眼瞟哈利的反应，“我，呃，不像女士那样有月经，所以直到大概五个月的时候才发现，但那之前他们已经在敦促我戒酒，我自己也以为是过多威士忌导致身体不适，很走运。”</p><p>“你说孩子的另一个父亲每天和毒物打交道。”哈利慢慢地说，他觉得这句话太可怕，自己没法说完整，“所以是不是意味着……”</p><p>“这是西弗勒斯的孩子。”邓不利多平静地接上。</p><p>西里斯点点头，哈利整个人在座位上跳了一下，他没有尖叫的唯一原因是西里斯面色苍白，仿佛快吐了。怀孕接近八个月的人肯定不该承受这么大压力，就算是个男人。</p><p>“西里斯，我没事。我没事。”哈利一再强调到自己有点相信，“但你和斯内普，你们一直……？”</p><p>他无法想象，上次他见到西里斯和斯内普共处一室的时候，他们用魔杖指着对方的鼻子，如果不是哈利在中间拉架和其他人及时进门，那两人也许会杀了对方。</p><p>“上床？没错；约会？完全没有。”西里斯耸耸肩，“就只是上床，然后这家伙总是——关于安全性行为我可不是开玩笑的。”</p><p>哈利觉得他可以晚点再想魔药教授和教父之间分工的事，比如，永远不去想吧。</p><p>“但邓不利多先生刚才说——”</p><p>“渴望与对方产生联结？大概吧，但有的人可能也同意这是自己人生中最大的败笔。”西里斯给了他一个毫无幽默感的微笑，“从不宣之于口是有理由的，哈利……总之，我发现自己得到了这个，铁证如山。”</p><p>“你打算把他或者她……生下来么？”这就快演变成哈利经历过最魔幻的对话了。</p><p>“我其实没什么选择。”西里斯回答，“不像女士们，她们天生就有孕育生命的条件，虚席以待，我身体里根本不存在那些东西。是在这个孩子产生之后，我的魔力配合它的生长创造出所有的一切。它需要一个地方容身，所以我长出了子宫，它需要供养，所以——”</p><p>“我明白你的意思了！”哈利差不多是喊着打断了西里斯。</p><p>“——得到了胎盘和脐带。因此，在它准备好要出来前，不会有一条路让它出来。”西里斯置若罔闻，“如果我杀死它，它会烂在我肚子里，除非直接切开我取走这些东西。”</p><p>“你是指动手术。”哈利说，“但罗恩说巫师不动手术。”</p><p>“有少数治疗方法会用到类似手术的措施，终止男巫妊娠是其中一种。”邓不利多以令人敬佩的平缓语调说，“但总体的低需求导致巫师社会解剖学的发展还处在初始阶段，这样的治疗在总部或者校医院都无法进行，而西里斯直到前不久才洗清罪名，得到前去圣芒戈的条件。”</p><p>“这时候它已经长得太大了，我可能不是特别期待它，但也没恨它到要搭上自己小命的程度。”西里斯陈述，“而且这有点残忍，说实话。某些早产这么久的孩子已经能活下来了。”</p><p>哈利不由点头同意，他的脑子还在循环“男人他妈啊啊啊啊的怀孕”“西里斯斯内普”“什么什么什么什么”，但他决定晚点再管它们。</p><p>“所以，我要有个弟弟或者妹妹了？”他问。</p><p>西里斯的表情好像哈利刚宣布自己要跟斯内普结婚，尽管他才是那个跟斯内普造出了个孩子的人。</p><p>“怎么？”哈利茫然地说，又看了眼邓不利多，老人神情严肃，“你是我教父和我父亲的朋友，所以你的孩子就应该是我的弟弟妹妹……对吧？”</p><p>西里斯捂住脸，狠狠地搓了几下。</p><p>“对。”他像拔牙一样吐出这个单词，“我只是……还没想到那步。”</p><p>哈利不明白为什么西里斯早就决定生下孩子，却想不到那孩子会是哈利的弟妹，但邓不利多先提出了问题。</p><p>“我假定西弗勒斯不知情？”</p><p>“对，我引导他相信我是吃胖了——这也不算全说谎，哈利去神秘事务司那天，斯内普已经就我的身材变化充分发表过意见。”西里斯用谈及阿兹卡班时的那种单调语气说，哈利不由对斯内普生出一股怒气，“在这孩子平安降生前，我不打算让他知道任何消息。”</p><p>“为什么？”哈利脱口问道，“这也是他的孩子，他应该要对此负责！”</p><p>“它很快就不会是我们任何一个人的孩子了。”西里斯平静地说，“这也是我今天请您过来的原因之一，先生，我想您能联系到合适的收养家庭。孩子出生后我需要尽快将它送走，并恢复到适合参加战斗的状态。”</p><p>哈利努力不说得像在指责，“你要放弃你的孩子？”</p><p>“哈利，我生下它不是因为我想要孩子，更多是因为我不想死。而且即便在状态最好的时候，我也从未想过成为一名父亲——或者母亲。”西里斯拙劣地开了个玩笑，哈利没有笑，“至于斯内普，我对他将永远恨我没意见，我甚至也能忍受他在一定限度内对你的刁难，但我绝不允许他对一个无辜的婴儿来‘我恨你贬低你羞辱你但我对你负责’那套，绝对不行。他要么爱这孩子、成为一个时常造访收养家庭的生父，要么彻底滚蛋。”</p><p>如果斯内普想要这个孩子呢？这个念头短暂地从哈利脑中闪过，他立刻否决了它，没人会把西弗勒斯·斯内普跟婴儿联系在一起。</p><p>“但你是个很好的教父。”哈利说，“我知道你做父亲会一样好——”</p><p>“我拒绝被弃置不用。”西里斯注视着他，“我已经袖手旁观够久了，我的朋友，我的教子……你们都在战斗，现在伏地魔的存在被公开，情况很快就会变得更危险。我不会为了证实自己是个糟糕的父亲，对正在发生的一切置之不理。”</p><p>“我爸妈——”</p><p>“他们匆匆忙忙生下了你，哈利，我永远不会说这是个错误，但你能理解我为什么不希望同样的事发生在另一个孩子身上。”西里斯一定早就用这些话说服过什么人了，也许是莱姆斯，“无论是我还是斯内普，对一个婴儿来说都太危险了。”</p><p>哈利还没有完全被说服，但他已经想不出什么反驳的话了。</p><p>“你已经决定了。”邓不利多用最不表态的语气说。</p><p>“对，孩子出生后我会让斯内普知道它的存在，由他决定自己要怎么做，这是他作为父亲的权利。”西里斯抽了口气：长袍下，他的肚子有点可怕地鼓起一块，他用三根指头按了按那地方。“在此之前，我不想听他一句高论，就孩子的去向他也无权置喙——不过我很怀疑他会反对我的方案。如果斯内普真有意见，他就自己去怀一个好了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到总部却发现布莱克已经搬走，斯内普不由产生了类似一脚踏空的感觉。他很快得知布莱克暂住猪头酒吧楼上的客房，那人倒没特地瞒着其他人，只是也没人觉得有必要特地告诉斯内普。克利切仍然骂骂咧咧地在空屋里游荡，斯内普对这企图故意害死社员的小精灵没多少同情，但也觉得或许砍掉它的头粘到墙上对它要仁慈些。</p><p>一个月前收到波特的警告前来确认布莱克安危时，斯内普有点吓了一跳。布莱克此前状态也称不上好，自去年十月后，斯内普总能从他身上闻（尝）到酒气，不时还有弗莱奇抽的那种烟味。根源毫无疑问是受困且无能为力的处境，但这些东西也正实实在在地毁坏他的身体，布莱克时常恶心乏力，情绪变得更阴晴不定。指出这些变化的做法显然不受欢迎，经过几番争吵，斯内普去得越来越少，把波特赶出办公室后，他就再没找过布莱克。那人一定会没完没了地逼迫他继续那些无用的课程，尽管是波特下定了决心不想从斯内普这里学到任何东西。</p><p>然而他并没预期要看到布莱克会在短时间内增加数十磅体重，这极大减损了布莱克的英俊和敏捷，斯内普第一反应便是决不能让布莱克以这种状态参加战斗。他在总部多停留了一阵，对布莱克陈述事实：一个腆着啤酒肚、行动迟缓的战士只会害死自己，帮不了任何人。斯内普多少有些激怒对方主动攻击的意思，准备把布莱克打昏，但真正出乎他意料的是，布莱克同意留下。</p><p>“我留在这里就非得跟你一起吗？”</p><p>这是布莱克那天唯一的反击，他咬着牙，握着拳头，以一种屈辱的、疼痛的眼神与斯内普对视。斯内普没有处理过这种状况，布莱克从不忍辱负重，他应该指责斯内普是个食死徒并抽出魔杖才对。布莱克从他面前走开的动作就像是认下了所有不实指控，斯内普不可能收回它们，但他也没有从中得到什么快乐。</p><p>至少那天的发展不坏，凤凰社营救及时，没有学生或社员死掉，布莱克好好地待在总部，斯内普因为通风报信挨的惩罚也不算太重。最大的收获是若干魔法部官员亲眼目睹伏地魔以及彼得·佩迪鲁的出现，福吉粉饰太平的谎言不攻自破，没过多久这位魔法部长丢了官，布莱克的案子也平了反。一摆脱逃犯身份，布莱克就迫不及待地搬出了老房子，按莫莉的脾气，应该会为此办个派对，但那人设法让一切静悄悄地发生了。他坦然地与社员们保持距离，反而没有任何人去打扰他。</p><p>这种情况下，韦斯莱夫妇自也不会专程带着孩子们住到格里莫广场12号，总部恢复过去十几年的冷清，只作为会议室和仓库发挥作用。接下来几次例会，布莱克无一出席，按卢平的说法他朋友需要“休息”，但斯内普从其他人交换的眼神和小声议论能感觉到，大家都认为布莱克打算退出凤凰社了，这栋房子和里边所有的一切是临别赠礼。</p><p>他们没太多担心，邓不利多作为保密人的赤胆忠心咒仍发挥着作用，食死徒不可能在开会时破门而入；同时他们也没有什么挽留的意思，布莱克的存在多少有些尴尬，这里的所有人都花了十几年相信他是穷凶极恶的食死徒和杀人犯，对上一次战争期间就加入了凤凰社的人而言，他更是时刻在给凤凰社声称的忠诚和同伴情谊打脸。被构陷时没有一个人帮他说话，某种程度上布莱克在人际关系领域已经混得比斯内普还惨了，这可不是件容易的事。</p><p>当然如果有人问斯内普为什么要去霍格莫得，这些都不能作为答案，他倒是可以说霍格莫得村的某家药店颇具特色，但实际上他就是好奇而已。假设布莱克真打算退出，他是只退出了凤凰社，还是干脆就决定退出战斗？斯内普本来会毫不犹豫地选择前者，既然波特不可能置身事外，把宝贝教子晾在混水里绝非布莱克的风格。但那天布莱克留下了，斯内普同样以为不可能劝说布莱克在波特遭遇的险境前按兵不动，或者要求布莱克不对自己作出反击。那人身上有些地方出了问题。</p><p>要是布莱克在霍格莫得自我放逐，进一步地暴饮暴食、酗酒嗑药，一切就说得通了，坠入深渊对于一个有他这样的经历的人来说再正常不过。然而经观察，斯内普意识到不是那么回事。没错，布莱克的身材更臃肿了，而且过着深居简出的生活，但他很显然并不颓废。他把头发剪短了一些，衣着整洁，深色的眼圈和疲惫的面容表明过去并没有放过他，然而在力所能及的方面，布莱克显然把自己照顾得很好。斯内普原以为回归战斗会让布莱克振作起来，然而相反，远离凤凰社之后他整个人都在渐渐复活。</p><p>这完全不对劲。</p><p>斯内普意识到布莱克也许真打算离开，不是放弃，而是主动的选择。那样一个人不再战斗……是不可想象的。</p><p>大概是为了避免麻烦，布莱克用假名入住，白天大部分时候呆在房间里，表现得毫不引人注目，尽管大概没多少人会把詹姆斯·麦克纳利跟西里斯·布莱克联系在一起——詹姆斯，呵呵。为免被发现，斯内普很少能见到布莱克本人，只从各处听说麦克纳利是个狂热的油炸土豆类食品爱好者，会早早到霍格莫得东侧的一家小店排队买炸土豆饼，吃掉阿不福思每天为顾客准备的一大半薯片，还从书店买只有想打发时间的人才看的小说。布莱克过上了斯内普从未想过自己或他会拥有的那种生活：悠闲，穿着极宽松的袍子掩饰发胖，也许秃顶，死在床上。</p><p>他观察了三天，越来越不确定自己在做什么：有一天他藏身街角，盯着布莱克坐在长椅上狼吞虎咽地吃掉刚买的土豆饼，然后惬意地拍拍似乎更圆滚了的肚子。那人看上去离斯内普无比遥远，直到布莱克警觉地四顾，一手按住魔杖，起身走回猪头酒吧，表明他的确知道周围的世界存在危险。</p><p>夜幕降临后，斯内普在空旷的街道上堵到了外出散步的布莱克，对方悄悄抓住魔杖，带着毫不掩饰的敌意和怀疑打量面前人。</p><p>“你日子过得不错嘛，布莱克。”他用最不尖锐的口吻说。</p><p>“这跟你有什么关系？”确定斯内普是本人，布莱克放松了点，“就这么想我么，鼻涕精？”</p><p>“也许。”斯内普拿出了恶心人的腔调，“考虑到我们那些好时光。”</p><p>布莱克像只狗似地歪着脑袋看了他一会儿，突然上前了几步——以他当前的速度来说也没那么“突然”。他抓住斯内普的领子拉向自己，斯内普张嘴回吻，感觉到布莱克的肚子顶住自己的。有趣的是，布莱克立刻后退了，仿佛他舌头上有刺。</p><p>“找不到第二个肯吻你的人？”布莱克——又紧张起来，这可不是斯内普期待的反应，“还是说你对肥肉有什么特殊癖好？如果是因为你自己一点儿也没有，小建议，多吃个三明治。”</p><p>“你在这儿做什么？”斯内普对他的嘲讽回以冷哼，“我还以为你至少会去给波特当保姆。”</p><p>“也许就是为了这一天呢。”布莱克翻翻眼睛，听起来完全就是他自己，“你今天能拿去献给伏地魔的只有我了，别太失望，斯内普。”</p><p>这次是斯内普往前一步，他没想什么——赘肉确实毫无性感之处，也许他就是要试试布莱克的反应。那人的身体以微小的幅度向后移动，灰眼睛盯着他，嘴唇绷紧，信号再明确不过。有些事的确不同了，此前即便在斯内普具有压倒性优势的时候，布莱克也从未害怕过他。</p><p>“你身上发生了什么？”他不由自主地说。</p><p>布莱克停顿了一下，而后肢体语言再次改变：从提防变成设法从斯内普面前逃走。</p><p>“与你无关。”布莱克回答，眼睛瞟向路口，“别装得你好像关心我似的，我们都心知肚明，在衣着完整的情况下，你只能通过贬低我获得可怜的快感。忙碌的、出生入死的间谍先生，如果你没有新词要说，我就打算回去睡觉了——一个人睡觉。如果实在饥渴，去找阿不福思的山羊吧。”</p><p>“我在这是为了凤凰社，”斯内普强压下怒火，“确保你不会危及——”</p><p>“哦，现在你不光要指责我是懦夫，还打算给我扣上叛徒的帽子了？”那种尖锐受伤的神色又出现在布莱克眼中，“我是需要喝点吐真剂吗？还是来个牢不可破誓言？”</p><p>“有意思，那通常是你用来攻击我的词。”斯内普冷冷地说，“你不对劲，布莱克，而且你在自乱阵脚。”</p><p>“因为我不喜欢跟一个能调动摄魂怪的人离得太近！”布莱克厉声道，“我的自由来之不易，不再需要活在摄魂怪的影子里，我很珍惜。”</p><p>“这就是你退出凤凰社的原因？”</p><p>布莱克一怔，接着冷笑起来，“没准我只是厌倦了跟假装在乎我的人待在一起，我第二次被关进监牢而他们还是屁都不关心。最近我开始考虑到底有几个人值得我冒再次跟摄魂怪打交道的风险了。”</p><p>他猛一转身，走向远离斯内普的方向，脚步不稳，真像是在逃离什么。斯内普于是明白自己现在是真的不受欢迎了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西里斯用最快的速度回到猪头酒吧，所幸大堂里没客人，他示意阿不福思关门，扶着柜台歇了一阵。肚里那货仍踩着他的膀胱跳踢踏舞，但现在这不是最要命的了，刚才略显激烈的活动让他胯部所有的骨头都咯吱作响，大腿骨隐隐有向两边挪动、脱离髋部的趋势，耻骨疼得要死。他的魔力对为这孩子出生创造条件的决心不是盖的，随着妊娠（把这个词用在自己身上的时候他还是想要尖叫）进入后三月，西里斯的骨骼结构也开始变化，以便为分娩创造便利。庞弗雷夫人警告过，最后几周他可能会疼得走不了路。</p><p>胎儿安静后，西里斯挪到一张椅子上，阿不福思往他面前摔了碗不加盐的炸薯片，外加一碟芒果块和一杯苏打水。尽管态度粗暴，猪头酒吧老板一直无条件满足西里斯暂住期间的全部需要，而且从来不问多余的问题。</p><p>他大口吃起了薯片，较之女性，男巫孕期需要长更多脂肪来供养胎儿和承受身体变化，为此莱姆斯和唐克斯花了不少功夫给西里斯调理肠胃，监督他规律饮食和作息，总算成功将他的体重提升到了理想区间。这点上小崽子倒没添太多乱，西里斯确认自己肚里多了个活物时恶心呕吐的阶段已经过去了，此后他的口味渐渐也适应了需求。不过尽管这些东西现在吃起来很美味，西里斯毫不怀疑等卸了货，自己好长时间都不会想碰土豆。</p><p>“遇到什么人了？”阿不福思问，一边和往常一样咯吱咯吱地擦杯子，西里斯知道他在评估是否需要通知凤凰社。</p><p>“是斯内普。”西里斯回答，“不知道他来干什么，但我觉得没事，最差也就是我得告诉他他面前其实有两个人。”</p><p>阿不福思哼了一声，“我老哥的那个双面间谍？他已经在这鬼鬼祟祟不止一次了，你最好还是想点别的解释。”</p><p>“我更愿意他别在我周围啰嗦。”西里斯笑了一声，“你说的鬼鬼祟祟是近几天的事么？”</p><p>“三天来了两次，他做得不错，但来喝一杯和来点杯饮料听消息的人我还是能分辨的。”阿不福思把手中的杯子扣到杯架上，拿起下一个，“如果算上他偷听邓不利多面试那次，就是三次。”</p><p>听他叫自己哥哥“邓不利多”好像那儿怪怪的，不过这些天西里斯已经习惯了邓不利多兄弟之间诡异的关系，他们之间想必有什么重大龃龉，以致邓不利多能把命交给阿不福思，但肯定不会给对方寄圣诞贺卡。</p><p>“新的黑魔法防御术教师吗？”西里斯问，“我都不知道邓不利多是在这儿做面试。”</p><p>“他白占我房间的时候多得超出你想象。”阿不福思结结实实从鼻子里哼了一声，西里斯不由对他手中杯子的清洁程度产生了进一步畏惧，“我不觉得那个女人是教黑魔法防御术的，除非她的眼镜能反弹黑魔法。我发现斯内普趴在门边偷听，就把他给扔出去了，我敢说他那时还是个彻头彻尾的食死徒。”</p><p>“那得是十多年前的事了吧？”西里斯诧异地说，姓邓不利多的人记性都这么好么？</p><p>“不管房间里发生了什么，肯定让邓不利多紧张，他叫我别多提起这事。”阿不福思看出他的疑问，解答道，“有什么问题去问他，我从来没打探过。”</p><p>“你当然是这样了。”西里斯笑道，喝了口苏打水。小家伙总算睡下了，但他知道一旦自己躺上床，那货又会精神抖擞地开始折腾，“确定哈利什么时候来了么？”</p><p>“8月24日，周六，用门钥匙。”阿不福思收起抹布，“如果没别的问题，你该上去睡觉了，省得你朋友又跟我念叨。”</p><p>西里斯撇撇嘴，收拾了餐具，护着肚子上楼。在格里莫广场说明情况后，哈利本想直接跟他一起搬来照顾，经过一番讨价还价，方案定为哈利先去陋居，开学前一周到霍格莫得跟西里斯住在一起，直接从这里去学校。那时候学校周围的安全保障措施基本已经到位，哈利可以免去路途上出问题的风险，而且——西里斯也确实会需要照顾。把这项工作分一部分给教子非他所愿，那会包括许多当下就可以预见的屈辱和尴尬，然而西里斯也没多少选择。如他所言现在这不止是他一个人的事了，世上他敢于对之交托小家伙的人屈指可数，尽管它出生后最多只会跟他待几天。</p><p>这种事终究会对你产生影响的，西里斯想，你从这孩子出生前就开始为它遭罪，你就更有可能在它出生前就在乎它。他有时甚至会设想那孩子的性别和相貌，或者它的脾气更像谁，这可不是好兆头，但如果一个人选择专职养胎，他似乎没什么别的事可想。莱姆斯指出远离凤凰社核心圈子更有利于他保持状态稳定时，西里斯是同意的。</p><p>他洗了澡，烦恼地再次意识到够到自己的脚正变得越来越不可能，而且他的小腿似乎又有水肿的征兆了。从洗完澡到睡前他就跑了三趟厕所，第三趟他的左腿还短暂地抽了会儿筋。瞧瞧为了一个崽子能遭多少罪，如果将来见到哪个男人敢嫌妻子怀孕麻烦，西里斯会踢他屁股。</p><p>对于断断续续的睡眠，西里斯自出狱后已经很习惯了，小家伙把他踹出噩梦有时还算得上好事儿。他紧张、激动或恐惧的时候，它总会第一时间积极响应，但差点在斯内普面前害他出洋相是另一回事。说实话西里斯都没怎么注意到两人对话内容（反正都是老一套），光顾着别尿裤子了。</p><p>指望斯内普是出于关心或许太乐观了，不过无论那人是为什么现身霍格莫得，他的确提示了西里斯的……其他需求。尽管有诸多不适，怀孕并未导致西里斯的欲望减退太多，可以说，随着胎儿日渐长大且常常压迫到不正确的地方，它甚至还起了反效果。西里斯每天都像对待白噪音那样忽略生理反应，反正顶着这样一个肚子，也没人注意他是否勃起。但他可以有把握地说，如果自己再主动点儿，斯内普现下也会在这张床上。</p><p>打从心底里渴望彼此，这个形容突然不止是个修辞了。西里斯不算特别注重形象的人，但要说完全不理解自己天赋外貌的吸引力，他还没傻到那份儿上，所以他也完全清楚自己此刻是另一回事。从确认怀孕开始，西里斯长了43磅体重，这足以毁掉任何外貌上的优势，可斯内普毫不犹豫地回吻了他。如果斯内普推开他这事会好办得多，某些人只有对特定对象才能兴奋，然而穿上裤子后甚至耻于跟对方同桌用餐，他本想证明自己只是曾经恰好符合斯内普的口味。</p><p>“你和你另一个爸，我大小个人地狱。”他咕哝着，把肚子搬到稍微舒服一点的角度，小家伙懒洋洋地伸展了一下腿或者胳膊，把他本就十分紧绷的肚皮又拉出了一个角——西里斯都奇怪自己怎么还没裂开。</p><p>他呼出一大口气，把手掌盖到那个角上，“好吧，小家伙。Give me five. ”</p><p>接下来一个多月，西里斯留心观察四周，没发现斯内普在附近转悠的迹象。而后哈利顺利经由一个破酒杯抵达猪头酒吧，这时西里斯已经没什么精力关注任何其他事，他连挪到楼下迎接都很困难。哈利并没有把事情变得容易些，当然他照顾西里斯很周到，对替教父按摩腿脚或者往对方腰胯处涂抹舒缓筋骨的药膏等琐碎工作没有任何抱怨，问题在于他有点太喜欢西里斯肚子里的东西了。哈利一直是个孤独的孩子，他期盼拥有与表兄达利完全不同的兄弟姐妹，即便那孩子是半个斯内普，也无法打消哈利的热情。西里斯指出放任这种情感会导致因孩子被送走增加许多无谓的难过时，哈利没有回应，然后他的注意力又被骨头的疼痛带走了。</p><p>哈利开学前两天，血迹出现在西里斯裤子上，表明“通道”接近完工。顺带一提，西里斯很高兴他自作主张的魔力没在他球下边捅个洞，而是决定让那孩子原路出去。莱姆斯和唐克斯轮流来照顾他，西里斯觉得他们离造出另一个胎儿也不太远了。庞弗雷夫人提供医疗支持，而不管对送养有没有不舍，西里斯都迫不及待想把多出来的东西囫囵个儿弄走。妈的，他还要把套子缝到斯内普的作案工具上。</p><p>大概是出于这种微妙的愤怒，预产期前一周，发现外边敲门的是斯内普时，西里斯拉开了袍子，一面喊：“自己进来，我走不过去！”</p><p>也是斯内普会赶时候，由于特殊制剂的作用，西里斯的肚皮在接下来的一小时里都会呈半透明状，庞弗雷夫人以此检查和调整胎位，他们也因此确认了里边是个小子。说来也未必是巧合，斯莱特林院长大概注意到了校医近期频繁外出，而且哈利远不是西里斯见过最擅长瞒事儿的人。</p><p>一个腹部透明、胎儿清晰可见的男人肯定怪恐怖的——斯内普没什么动作，但他瞪大的眼睛和飞速变化的面色告诉西里斯对方估计快昏倒了。屋里足足沉默了好几分钟，西里斯怀疑自己玩得有点过火，但谁叫斯内普不请自来呢？他又没可能在对方破门前逃出房子。</p><p>“那个……孩子，”斯内普语调机械，西里斯忍不住想开关于嗅盐的玩笑，“……是我的？”</p><p>“如果你是问他生理上的另一个父亲是不是你——没错，我猜你明白它是怎么来的。”西里斯一粒粒地扣上扣子，“呃，要是你的窥探欲没那么旺盛，你们能在好点儿的情况下见面。”</p><p>“因为你永远不打算告诉我它的存在，对吧？”斯内普带着愤怒问，不过更主要的仍是震撼。</p><p>“不，我打算在它出生后通知你，你在选择送养家庭方面可以有一部分发言权。”西里斯朝书桌示意，想表现得从容些，“第二个文件夹里是邓不利多给的资料，三对夫妻，都是渴望领养新生儿的好人。既然你提前知道了，现在看也行。”</p><p>斯内普没动弹，“那真是慷慨极了，布莱克，作为一个背着我决定生下我的孩子并把它送走的人。”</p><p>“是‘他’，你刚才看仔细点的话能发现。”西里斯有些烦躁地说，“你大概宁愿我在堕胎的过程中死掉，但事情已经这样了，除非你会杀婴儿，否则——”</p><p>“你明知道我不是。”斯内普带着磨牙的动静说，“他就在你肚子里，你完全清楚。”</p><p>“哦，我可不知道。”西里斯反击，一边用手掌安抚躁动的胎儿，“没准那就是你会希望我死掉的原因呢？消灭自己被死敌吸引的证据？你一直希望我在阿兹卡班迎来终结，只是不愿意脏了自己的手。”</p><p>斯内普的脸涨成红黄相间的一团，西里斯相当确定要不是肚里有货，自己就得躲恶咒了。男人黑漆漆的眼睛短暂地瞟向他的肚子，又回到他脸上，咬牙切齿都不足以形容斯莱特林的愤怒程度。</p><p>“很好……”斯内普慢慢地说，“很好，你，波特，邓不利多……你们一定觉得自己明智极了，明智且无私。”</p><p>“如果你对我的第一个决定没意见，那你是不满意另一个咯？”西里斯多少有些好奇，“对于处理一个战争期间的非婚生婴儿，你有比送养更好的方案？”</p><p>“……不。”斯内普的手抓握又放松，接着背到了身后，“随你的便。”</p><p>他冲出屋子时砰地摔上了门，他儿子肯定对此相当不满，因为整个上午西里斯都几乎没法直起身来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尽管每天都可用双面镜与西里斯通话，假期最后一周见到的状况实在让哈利放心不下。经过再三讨论、央求和争辩，西里斯同意他将真实情况告知麦格教授，哈利总算获准在周末由凤凰社成员护送前往霍格莫得看望西里斯。莱姆斯去狼人中执行任务了，于是护送人选基本固定为唐克斯，她的状态跟哈利暑假在陋居见到的差不多，郁郁寡欢，头发呈棕灰色。不过心情并不妨碍她恪尽职责，而且这段时间她跟西里斯的关系似乎近了许多。</p><p>“安多米达也来过两次。记得吗，朵拉的妈妈，我最喜欢的堂姐。”西里斯说，“她们两个在某些方面可真像啊，虽然个性上朵拉大概更像泰德。”</p><p>“之前你说她被除名是因为嫁给了麻瓜出身者，”哈利试探地说，“难道唐克斯也爱上了一个麻瓜出身的人？”</p><p>西里斯笑了起来，哈利胃里产生了一种不舒服的感觉：那笑声听起来很苦涩。</p><p>“要我妈妈来评价，比那更糟，麻瓜出身者至少还是人类——倒不是说高贵的纯血统巫师们有把他们当人看。”</p><p>“不是人类？你是说……唐克斯爱着莱姆斯？”</p><p>哈利想起书本上的狼人图片，这样的话唐克斯头发的颜色就讲得通了，而且此前照顾西里斯也一直是他们一起，但是……</p><p>“以防你误会——不是单方面的。”西里斯阴沉地说，“躲到狼人堆里去，以为这样我就不能踹他屁股了吗？”</p><p>哈利整理了一下思路，“所以，莱姆斯是为了躲避唐克斯而到狼人那边去的？”</p><p>“去年已经试过了，邓不利多对争取狼人的支持没抱太大希望，他自己要求的。”西里斯在躺椅上挪动了一下，按摩着髋部，哈利知道他肯定疼得厉害，“我对这个状况大概也有责任……但把他和唐克斯与我和斯内普类比未免太蠢了，他们至少还没搞出人命呢。月亮脸总说他永远不会要小孩，狼人和人类的孩子有三分之一左右的可能会遗传狼毒。”</p><p>哈利慢慢地点点头，他想象了一下如果自己是狼人，遭受恐惧和厌恶，每天活在伤害他人的噩梦中……他大概也不会愿意把这一切带给自己的孩子。何况这对莱姆斯来说，可不是什么想象。但想到莱姆斯日益落魄的样子，他所有过最好的老师就因为这种原因被迫离职，无法找到工作，遇到心中所爱却不得不拒绝，实在令他难以接受。</p><p>“他们不是非得要小孩，不是吗？”他说，“他们可以只是在一起，结婚，但不要小孩。这在麻瓜中很常见。”</p><p>“在巫师中也很常见，巫师和麻瓜的区别没你想的那么大。”西里斯哼了一声，“这才是最让我生气的地方：大概是为了不耽误一个年轻姑娘的前程这种令人作呕的高尚理由，他拒绝了唐克斯，结果两个人都搞成这样。要是我能动弹，就把他捉回来，按在朵拉面前，看看他的自以为是把她害成什么样子。”</p><p>“我也不是不能理解。”哈利小声说，西里斯瞪向他，“狼人是没有治疗办法的，对吧？如果唐克斯和他在一起，就也可能会受到那些偏见的影响……不是说我赞同莱姆斯的选择，但希望自己爱的人过得好，这种想法没有什么错。”</p><p>西里斯表情有些古怪，哈利猜测教父是又在想教子与已逝好友的差异了。詹姆·波特一定是那种无比笃定自己会给心中所爱带来幸福的人，极少反思自己或者考虑他人，至少在哈利这个年纪是如此。神秘事务司一战后，邓不利多终于透露了那个决定哈利以及詹姆和莉莉·波特命运的预言的全部内容，哈利花了好几周时间消化自己注定要与伏地魔你死我活的事实。他本想再见西里斯时就谈这个的，但西里斯的肚子把他的话堵回去了。</p><p>“你没法左右他人，人们不会因为你安排了他们幸福就去幸福的。”西里斯最后说，接着明显转移话题地：“对了，前两天斯内普来了。”</p><p>“什么？”哈利惊叫，“他——？”</p><p>他使劲回想过去两天魔药教授——不，黑魔法防御术教师——看起来有没有什么不同，但课堂之外他跟斯内普根本没多少交集，他巴不得离斯莱特林院长越远越好，省得对方找什么借口给自己扣分。</p><p>“对，他知道了。”西里斯语气平淡地说，“我告诉他了对这孩子的后续安排，他没提反对意见。”</p><p>“他同意你把孩子送走？”</p><p>“你觉得他有可能会对我表示同意吗？”西里斯反问，哈利不得不承认问得有道理，“他没反对也没咒我，我就把这当赞成了。而且反正他也没发言权，谁叫他不——你懂的。”</p><p>“我真的不需要再听一遍。”哈利苦着脸说。</p><p>所以斯内普也不想要这个孩子，不能说有什么出人意料的，但是——想到孩子的另一个父亲也这么容易就答应了送走他，哈利还是觉得很生气。西里斯总把手放在肚子上回应胎动，有时轻柔地说悄悄话，哈利看得出他爱这孩子，如果他愿意做这孩子的父亲，一定会做得很好，可他却擅自假定某对素未谋面的夫妻更应该成为孩子的父母。即使父母都是凤凰社成员，即使可能会有丧命的危险，只要有得选，哈利知道自己是绝不愿离开爸爸妈妈的。</p><p>“西里斯，我——说实话，我反对你这么做。”哈利大着胆子说，“而且我觉得我爸爸也会反对的。”</p><p>“你没必要总把詹姆拉进来。”西里斯看上去并不惊讶，也没生气，“不过我同意，詹姆会反对这种做法。但他不在这儿，不是么？”</p><p>“是因为我吗？”哈利冲口而出，“因为我爸爸妈妈在我很小的时候被伏地魔杀害，导致我被送到德思礼家？我知道你不会给他找一个德思礼那样的领养家庭，但邓不利多选择德思礼是有其他原因的，主要是为了我的安全。我妈妈用生命保护了我，这种保护也存在于佩妮姨妈的血液里。”</p><p>“是啊，你活下来了，这不意味着你过得很好，或者我就会赞成邓不利多的做法。”西里斯冷淡地说，“要保护一个孩子，方法多得是。”</p><p>“既然如此，你为什么不考虑一下其他方法呢？”哈利追问，“如果，我是说万一，你看错了人怎么办？就算他们现在是真心想要这个孩子，如果他们以后生了自己的孩子呢？或者领养了别更喜欢的孩子呢？你怎么知道他们一定能做得比你好？”</p><p>“我已经说了，这是目前情况下最好的办法。”西里斯撑着躺椅站起来，企图强行结束对话，哈利恼火到有点不想帮他，</p><p>“什么叫最好的办法？”他抓住西里斯的胳膊，西里斯挣了一下，“让孩子离开父母，怎么会是最好的办法？我父母——”</p><p>“他们死了！”西里斯有点可怕地喝道，把哈利吓了一跳。

他确保教父站稳，默不作声地跟着西里斯在屋子里走了一圈，分娩前这就是西里斯每天最大的活动量了。西里斯坚持要经常走走，而且不让哈利搀扶，他总得使劲咬着牙才能完成。</p><p>“对不起。”终于再次坐下时，西里斯说，气息粗重。</p><p>哈利摇摇头。</p><p>“没什么，我只是——我很高兴知道自己是被爱着的，当邓不利多告诉我为什么伏地魔不能碰我的时候。”他说，“摄魂怪让我听到我爸爸妈妈死前的尖叫，这很可怕，但也让我知道，我父亲用生命阻拦伏地魔，保护我妈妈。我知道他们相爱，我很感激他们生下了我……而且我想念他们。”西里斯抓紧了哈利的手，哈利也紧紧抓住教父的，“当然，这也可能是因为德思礼一家太糟糕，所以知道我真正的父母有多爱我，真是太好了。”</p><p>西里斯的手抓得更紧，哈利都觉得有点疼了。他教父把脸转向一侧，哈利知道自己大概不该说起这个话题，西里斯情绪激动的时候总会很不舒服，而且现在已经到孩子随时都有可能会出生的阶段了。不管怎么说，那一天都很快会到来的，但哈利还是希望能多陪这孩子一阵，虽然对一个胎儿而言这根本没影响。</p><p>“正因如此……”西里斯慢慢地说，“这里的情况完全不同。詹姆和莉莉确定对方是自己的命中注定，每个见过他们在一起的样子的人也都能确定，他们期待着你的诞生，哈利，詹姆过来找我当教父的时候高兴得简直像个疯子一样。对像他们那样的人来说，冒这个险是值得的，哪怕只能和你待一天、一小时。在他们离去之后，每个人都会对你讲爱的故事。”</p><p>哈利的鼻子突然一阵酸痛，他使劲眨眨眼，最终还是不得不将眼睛闭上，以免泪水夺眶而出。那张珍藏的照片在他眼帘后浮现，詹姆与莉莉·波特的婚礼，他母亲因幸福而容光焕发，西里斯在他们身边大笑。他们在照片上永远地欢笑着，永远不知道后来发生的事。</p><p>“你能想象吗，在我和斯内普死后会是什么情况？”西里斯仿佛知道他在想什么，“人们要怎么对这孩子说他父亲们的故事？尴尬的避重就轻？不知所谓的含糊其辞？还是实话实说，你的两个父亲花了半生相互憎恨？你没法决定自己会被谁吸引，但彼此渴望，也无法改变已经发生的事。我和斯内普是不会相爱的。”</p><p>“你们都还没有活着，还有机会改变。”哈利坚持道。</p><p>“即使有，现在我可不打算把跟他之间的问题放在首位，他肯定也是。”西里斯用一种爱怜的动作摸了摸高高隆起的肚子，“养父母会知道这孩子是个意外的产物，如果他平安长大，可以自己决定要不要了解亲生父母是怎样的人——和你一样。”</p><p>哈利半伸出手，征询地看了西里斯一眼，西里斯点点头，他便小心地摸了摸教父的肚子。可以感觉到皮肉下面有个小生命懒洋洋地活动着，马上就要变成一个婴儿，纯洁无瑕，不知人间疾苦。突然之间，他比此前更痛恨伏地魔了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>庞弗雷夫人将校医院的一间大病房门前拉上帘子隔离出来时，斯内普就知道时间要到了。每个月都有学生因为恶咒、中毒或者去除青春痘失误之类的蠢事无法见人，也可能是染上了传染病，波皮会将这些学生的病房隔离，不让其他人探视。然而如果里面真有病人，她不会连声音也阻断，否则情况有变时她可能无法第一时间察觉。</p><p>那间隔离病房是为其他理由准备的。从霍格莫得归来后，斯内普总会想起自己看到的：布莱克肚子高高隆起，胎儿蜷缩着在里边安睡——一个男孩，他的儿子。他可以用大脑封闭术将这个场景封存，不允许它跳出来扰乱自己的思绪，但奇怪的是，斯内普不太愿意这么做。</p><p>他有一个孩子了，和布莱克的，斯内普根本没想过会出这种事。说来可能难以置信，在布莱克之前，他也是有私生活的，而且从没不谨慎到搞大谁肚子的地步，不过是找点乐子。布莱克是不同的，即便此前抵死不愿承认，见过那场面之后也不可能再自欺欺人了。</p><p>男巫通过一般性行为受孕的条件极为苛刻，不戴套是其中最微不足道的一个环节。斯内普讨厌麻烦的清理工作，而且他往往没多少时间，所以布莱克在上的时候不会也不被允许犯那种错误。至于他，斯内普承认自己并不是个体贴的情人（他们之间真的适合这个词吗），而且事后那些嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨和废话，可能是他们之间最温和的交流了。他想都没去想，会因为这个出问题。</p><p>他们都以为他们两人不可能满足余下的全部条件。</p><p>他们搞出了一个孩子，操，什么也不可能抹消这个。</p><p>他借着冲出猪头酒吧的劲头直接去了校长办公室，邓不利多耐心地等他发完脾气，才告知自己是在接到波特之后才得知布莱克怀孕的。斯内普不觉得校长会在这种事上说谎，但无论如何邓不利多都同意了隐瞒，差点导致他在孩子出生后才能得知真相。这本该没什么大不了的，邓不利多知情的时候，孩子已经势必要生下来了，然而明白这点也不能减少斯内普的愤怒。就像同意这个孩子需要被送走，也无法减损斯内普痛揍布莱克的冲动。</p><p>西弗勒斯·斯内普不受信任，这一事实同那个尚未出生的孩子一起，被赤裸地呈现在他眼前。他可以调制致命或救人的药剂，因为他是魔药大师；他可以替凤凰社潜伏在黑魔王身边，因为他是出色的大脑封闭术师；他可以为了高尚的原因成为杀人凶手，因为他本就是罪人。但他不被允许知道这样一件事，每个胡搞的男生的噩梦：他要当爸爸了。没人会对他敞开心扉，没人会指望他给出理解，没人会将一个婴孩交到他手中。斯内普作为一名人类失败至极，被世界回馈怀疑和憎恶是咎由自取，然而他想过也许，有那么极少数的一两个人看得到他身上更多的地方，想法会不同。</p><p>有时他感觉自己是一件工具，按照说明书去做时很好、很有用，而当他想踏足其他领域，就变得一无是处。回想起来，他这混乱一生中的每个决策都像是喝多了酒作出的：为了成为食死徒疏远莉莉，为了黑魔王的地位不受威胁泄露预言，为了莉莉背叛黑魔王，又打着她的旗号接受一份不适合自己的工作，接着再次成为间谍，最终同意迈过那条作为食死徒都没有迈过的线、杀害一个自己尊敬的人。结果就在这片混乱中，他还阴差阳错地制造了一个生命。</p><p>斯内普在浴室脱下衣服，手搭上自己平坦的小腹。这是个愚蠢的动作，但他想象不出里面可以容纳一个婴儿。他想起隔音的帘子，所有那些关于分娩之痛的传言，如果是他的话，不管要面临什么风险，都绝不会选择生下孩子。</p><p>9月16日，周一。米勒娃前来就当天的两节黑魔法防御术课替波特请假的时候，斯内普不确定自己是什么表情，但她肯定一看就明白了。</p><p>“需要我替你代课吗？”格兰芬多院长问，“对于黑魔法防御术，我也还是有点心得的。”</p><p>斯内普用他最嘲讽的方式笑了一声，“你指望我去做什么，跟波特在布莱克产床前给他喊加油吗？”</p><p>“你想去哪里都可以，只要不是心烦意乱地出现在学生面前。”麦格不失温柔地说，斯内普讨厌因此感觉自己被安抚了，“我可不希望格兰芬多在一堂课上就丢一百分。”</p><p>“波特无故旷课，他的分已经扣定了。”他冷哼。</p><p>回到地窖，斯内普才意识到米勒娃实际是设下了卑劣的圈套。没人要求他去校医院，然而他下午和晚上的时间表就此完全空了出来，在学生们看得到的地方闲逛，代课的事会引起怀疑；而明知校医院正在发生什么的现在，他也不可能专心完成任何其他工作。</p><p>有多久了？斯内普脑子里渐渐塞满了这个问题。他根本不知道布莱克是什么时候进的产房，布莱克是个男人，且是初次怀孕，不加干预的话整个分娩过程会持续12小时以上，有魔药和咒语的辅助，也至少需要4个小时。如果米勒娃请假的时候布莱克刚进去，顺利的话，晚餐完全结束的时候，校医院那边也差不多该有结果了；如果米勒娃是在已经持续了一段时间、估计波特赶不上下午课程的情况下……如果出现大出血，如果那孩子被脐带缠住……</p><p>斯内普终于从书桌边一跃而起，在办公室里走了两圈，随意地拿起架子上的瓶子，检查内容物情况。龙肝脏漂浮在绿色液体里的样子就像胎儿，这个瓶子去年上课时波特打碎过，斯内普把它重重地顿回架子上，气喘吁吁地瞪着办公室大门。然后他一把拉开它，大踏步走向校医院。</p><p>隔离病房的门上了锁，斯内普的手指痉挛着无法屈伸，他直接用拳头敲门。波特在门后疑惑地叫了一声“莱姆斯？”，斯内普应道“是我”，迎来一段持续数秒但极为漫长的沉默。波特轻声念咒，门开了，斯内普立刻听到了——那个声音，不用波特示意，他掀开帘子走进去，死死盯住那张小小的婴儿床。</p><p>“大概，呃，十分钟前……”波特结结巴巴地给教师解释，既紧张又尴尬，“庞弗雷夫人说西里斯状态还不错，那边还有些后续……她让我们先照看宝宝，莱姆斯和唐克斯去准备喂奶的东西，刚才他突然好像又要哭起来了，我不知道是怎么……”</p><p>干得漂亮，把一个十六岁男孩和一个新生儿丢在一起。</p><p>“喂奶。”斯内普呆板地重复，他知道自己现在是什么样子：瞪着婴儿床就好像它会爆炸。</p><p>“牛奶，庞弗雷夫人给的配方，不是西里斯……呃……”</p><p>“闭嘴，波特。”斯内普忍无可忍地命令道。</p><p>新生儿抗议得更厉害了，它很健康，但很不高兴，因为初来人世就得不到满足。波特闭了嘴，愤怒让斯内普觉得自己勇敢了一些，他跟男孩同时来到婴儿床前。里边被襁褓包裹的生物并不可爱，红兮兮的，皮肤浮肿，握着小拳头，不断发出噪音。</p><p>波特手足无措地轻轻捏住那个小拳头，企图安慰他：“没事，吃的马上就来了，很快会好的……”</p><p>你得有多蠢才会觉得一个新生儿能听懂人话？嘲讽的语句卡在斯内普嗓子里，那个难看、脆弱的小东西成了他经历过最可怕的陷阱，他根本不该出现在这，然而他一动也动不了了。</p><p>“你们在做什么？哭声会让西里斯分心的！”庞弗雷夫人掀开帘子走了出来，斯内普惊跳了一下，他刚才几乎没意识到这间病房内部也被帘子分隔成了两部分，“莱姆斯他们还没回来？真是的，应该找个生过孩子的人守在这……”</p><p>她将双手伸到襁褓下，没有任何犹豫和刻意的温柔，婴儿落进她怀中，在轻柔的摇晃和颠动中渐渐安静下来。波特近乎崇拜地看着校医，斯内普不想承认自己可能也是，那双臂膀一定承载过无数生命，能如此笃定地容纳一个婴儿，自信不会伤害他。</p><p>“我还以为你不会来了呢。”波皮语带埋怨，但给了斯内普一个和善的眼神，“给。”</p><p>什——？</p><p>襁褓突然出现在他下意识弯曲的胳膊上，庞弗雷夫人丝毫不觉得自己干了什么惊天动地的事，念叨着：“手肘转到这，对，支撑宝宝的头，右手托住屁股和腿……不要竖起来，头稍微高一点就行，差不多在这……”</p><p>他麻木地遵循校医的指令，他肯定做到位了，但宝宝再次皱起来的小脸表明并非如此。</p><p>“他好像不舒服。”斯内普咕哝，肯定同样红兮兮的小脚隔着襁褓踹他胳膊，感觉像是铁锤一样，“还是你来……”</p><p>“我还有活儿！男人分娩很麻烦，所有东西都要在一次性排出来……好了，就这样，稍微晃一晃他。”</p><p>斯内普的胳膊仿佛被焊住了，保持着那个据说宝宝会比较舒服的姿势动弹不得，他只得摇晃整个身体。这幅样子一定愚蠢透顶，好在校医对愚蠢见怪不怪。</p><p>“做得不错，喂完第一次奶之前别放回去了，我去看看西里斯。”</p><p>然后她他妈一掀帘子又消失了。</p><p>宝宝还在持续发出猫咪打嗝似的声音，斯内普僵硬地抬起头，波特男孩睁大了绿色眼睛，正有点惊恐地瞪着他们。</p><p>“你——”</p><p>“不用！”波特立刻道，“你抱得挺好的，那个，先生。”</p><p>格兰芬多扣五十分。</p><p>卢平和尼法朵拉终于出现，看见产房里的状况，他们也愣住了。尼法朵拉没说任何多余的俏皮话，拿着奶瓶走过来。</p><p>“劳驾，稍微把他的头抬高一点。”女傲罗眼眶泛红，斯内普确信这不是因为牛奶配方。“波皮说他最好出生三十分钟内喝到第一次奶。”</p><p>宝宝含住奶嘴，吮吸起来，所有尴尬的气氛又消失了。波特、卢平和尼法朵拉围着他，你一言我一语地研究抱孩子姿势和奶瓶的角度，斯内普斟酌着所有建议。与人合作哺乳在他经历的荒唐事里也能排前列，谢天谢地宝宝没呛住，婴儿喝了大概六分钟，心满意足地准备继续睡觉。</p><p>“啊！我操……”</p><p>布莱克突然大叫一声，打破了片刻的安宁，这还是斯内普到校医院后第一次听见他的声音。波特立刻跑到帘子边，下一秒就要冲进去。</p><p>“西里斯？”男孩叫道，“西里斯你还好吗？”</p><p>布莱克呻吟了一声，显是精疲力竭，提高音量都要拼尽全力，“没事，哈利，别进来……”</p><p>这种答复显然不能宽慰任何人，于是产父又加了一句：“波皮好像刚把我的肠子扯出来了，没什么可担心的。”</p><p>“什么？！”</p><p>“他的子宫粘附得太牢了，我替他省了半小时。”庞弗雷夫人不满地嚷道，“差不多完事了，他好得很，最迟明天就能下床走两步。我让你们进来时再进来。”</p><p>“谢天谢地。”布莱克嗓音发颤，他听起来好像快哭了，“梅林保佑你，波皮。”</p><p>庞弗雷夫人回答了几句什么，透过帘子听不真切，波特不知道搭错了哪根筋，看了一眼斯莱特林院长和他怀里的婴儿：“孩子很好，西里斯！别担心，我们刚给他喂了奶，我们都在外面，斯内普也在！”</p><p>帘子那边安安静静，没传来任何回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说真的，西里斯不是很想看刚从自己屁股里拱出来的崽子，但哈利肯定不会答应的。反正他也没力气反抗，哈利推着婴儿床进来的时候，西里斯认命地伸长脖子看了一眼。</p><p>丑。</p><p>庞弗雷夫人解释新生儿就是这样，过一两个月长开了才会变成照片里那些白胖可爱的小宝宝，行吧，西里斯是看不到了。这事想想还挺让人郁闷，折腾好几个月，最后只能记得这么个跟小老头似的丑东西，还是红脸小老头。</p><p>往好处想，送走以后西里斯大概不会特别想念他。</p><p>“……8磅重，非常健康，吃奶的时候可有力气了。”唐克斯过于热情洋溢地介绍着，“你真厉害啊，西里斯。”</p><p>西里斯：“……谢谢。”</p><p>哈利不住地回头看，帘子老实地垂着的，从他们三人进来、庞弗雷夫人出去以后就再没动过。气氛变尴尬之前，莱姆斯直接过去看了一眼，告诉其他人：“我想西弗勒斯走了。”</p><p>“斯内普刚才就在外面。”男孩不高兴地说，“他还抱了宝宝，庞弗雷夫人叫我们的时候他才放回婴儿床里的。”</p><p>闻言西里斯不由又看了新生儿一眼，襁褓上自然没留下什么“斯莱特林院长抱过”专属印记，但……斯内普居然会抱宝宝？</p><p>“抱着小家伙让我们喂奶。”唐克斯笑道，“我从来没见过斯内普教授那样，他吓坏了，好像不知道自己在干什么。你的子宫可让你错过了好多啊。”</p><p>“大概吧。”西里斯咕哝，斯内普吓坏了？他可没听过这种形容，“我求求你别再提什么子宫。”</p><p>“哦，反正我很庆幸将来我生孩子的时候，只需要生出孩子。”唐克斯故意用高傲的口吻说，西里斯冲她使劲翻白眼。</p><p>“你要叫他什么？”哈利问，他趴在婴儿床边，很轻很轻地戳了戳了一下新生儿皱巴巴的小脸。这导致西里斯对自己接下来要说的话生出一股莫名其妙的愧疚感，不得不清清嗓子。</p><p>“名字由养父母来起，这样对他们建立关系更有利。”</p><p>“哦。”哈利说，收回了手。</p><p>“朵拉，你妈妈怎么说？”西里斯问傲罗，“你们已经见过韦斯莱和德里克夫妇了吧？”</p><p>哈利怔了一下，“韦斯莱？”</p><p>“亚瑟的远亲，是个哑炮，在麻瓜世界上学，妻子是麻瓜。”莱姆斯代为解释道，“但她知道巫师界的事，也经常和丈夫一同回家看望他父母。”</p><p>“我好像听罗恩提过，那人是个会计什么的？”</p><p>“对，他老婆安娜是个医生，要是西里斯生不出来，咱们还可以拜托她过来切开他肚子。”唐克斯拍拍西里斯刚清空的肚子，明目张胆地欺负病患，“他们人挺好的，经济条件也不错，值得托付。不过他们选择领养是因为安娜不愿中断在医院的工作，而不是因为他们生不了，不排除将来改变主意。”</p><p>“就是说他们可能会有自己的孩子？”哈利问，唐克斯点点头。</p><p>“我是觉得亲生和领养不算什么大问题，但如果一个孩子是亲生的，另一个是领养的——”</p><p>“问题就大了。”哈利露出一个有点痛苦的表情。</p><p>“他们比德思礼强上百倍，就算有了自己的孩子，我相信他们还是会一样对第一个孩子好。”唐克斯解释，“但我妈说对孩子而言，这会有很大差别的。”</p><p>“又不是领养家庭里才有父母和兄弟问题。”西里斯说，“德里克呢？”</p><p>“他们倒是没什么问题，但后来我在部里查到了记录，德里克先生的弟弟是个赌棍，隔三差五跑来纠缠哥哥，去年赖在他们沙发上睡了一个月，直到德里克太太忍无可忍地叫了傲罗。”唐克斯回答，“我们可以吓吓那家伙，让他不敢再靠近哥哥的房子。”</p><p>“但这件事说明德里克先生对兄弟的态度不够强硬。”莱姆斯评价道，“如果他自己始终是那样，这种情况迟早会再发生。即使现在没有，将来他也可能会带着债主上门，那些人只要能拿到钱，可不在乎钱哪儿来的。”</p><p>“好像都不够理想啊。”哈利沉思着说，西里斯假装没听出那点希望，“因为一个不争气的兄弟被剥夺领养孩子的机会是有点残忍，但站在我们的角度，我也不希望宝宝靠近那种人。不是还有一家么？”</p><p>“费曼夫妇有些……巫师至上的倾向。”西里斯说，“不算严重，远远没到食死徒的地步，也不会激进到采取什么行动——坦白说目前的状况下，这样的家庭更安全。但是……”</p><p>“你不希望他将来变成那种人。”哈利接道，低头看看婴儿床里的宝宝。</p><p>“很自私，对吧？”西里斯苦笑，“明明不打算抚养他，还想左右他的想法。”</p><p>“才没有呢！”哈利为他辩解道，“像德思礼那样根本不在乎达力变成什么样的人，只知道满足孩子的要求，才是自私的做法。你希望他成长为一个好人，是因为你爱他！”</p><p>有一会儿工夫谁都没说话，哈利像做错事一样退缩了点，莱姆斯和唐克斯交换着眼神。</p><p>“你想休息会儿吗，西里斯？”莱姆斯问，一手拍拍哈利的肩，“还是你想先看看朵拉和她妈妈在领养家庭那边拍的照片？”</p><p>“等我睡醒再说吧。”西里斯把自己陷进软垫，倒不是为了逃避话题，他感觉自己这辈子都没那么累过。</p><p>没等三人全部离开，西里斯就睡过去了。醒来时为生产使用的止痛药已经过劲了，他髋部那片区域疼得跟被巨怪踩过一样，而且全身都酸痛不已。婴儿床推走了，好像从没存在过，但到这会儿西里斯才对下午发生的事有了点真实感：一团8磅重的肉，一个婴儿，硬生生让他给生了出来。</p><p>“靠。”西里斯嘀咕，“妈妈会为你骄傲的。”</p><p>他咬着牙，努力在把自己挪成坐姿的过程中不要惨叫，但还是惊动了校医。庞弗雷夫人掀开帘子进来，检查了他的身体状况，并教他怎么穿戴床头柜上放着的固定器具。它能确保他的骨骼在恢复生育前状态的过程中不会歪到错误的地方，但穿着它让西里斯感觉自己像是残废了。</p><p>“每天至少这么走动一小时，分多次完成也可以，我知道会很疼，但不能躺在床上不动弹。”庞弗雷夫人叮嘱道，“两周内不准进行激烈活动，至少六周内不要当受，如果以后还打算生第二个，我可以帮你调整宽松一些维持——”</p><p>“不用！”西里斯忙叫道，“不会有第二个孩子！帮我恢复到正常状态就可以了！”</p><p>“小声点，莱姆斯和宝宝在外面睡着呢，你儿子可能折腾人了。”庞弗雷夫人瞪了他一眼，西里斯极力不要对那个词产生什么反应，“恢复正常要取决你怎么定义‘正常’，不过我明白你的意思。你饿吗？我让小精灵送些汤来。”</p><p>西里斯敷衍地点点头，校医走后尝试把体重挪到两只脚上，他的骨盆立刻尖叫着抗议起来，比孩子出生前还糟。莱姆斯赶在他失去平衡前出现，搀了他一把。</p><p>“吵醒你了？”西里斯问，狼人温和地笑笑，“现在几点？”</p><p>“午夜左右，我没戴表。”莱姆斯托着他胳膊肘说，让西里斯小心翼翼地迈出一步，“十分钟前才喂了宝宝，本来就没怎么睡着。你睡了以后罗恩和赫敏也来过，哈利是一小时前走的，他得回宿舍睡觉，明早还要上课。他太受关注了，一直待在校医院会被怀疑的。”</p><p>“真抱歉叫你特地赶回来。”西里斯说，“狼人那边怎么样？”</p><p>“我可能说动了几个人，但芬里尔·格雷伯克才是他们的首领，跟他讲道理很困难。”提起咬伤自己的狼人，莱姆斯的手指抓紧了一下，“但不管怎样，我可不会错过我最好的朋友孩子的出生——更何况还是他自己生的。”</p><p>“眼馋吗？”西里斯哼了一声，“朵拉能变成男人，你大可试试。”</p><p>莱姆斯顿了顿，用上那种超然物外的口吻：“易容马格斯只能改变表象，唐克斯可以让自己看起来像男人，但她不会真的变成男人，也不会具备那些——功能。”</p><p>“哈。”西里斯摇摇头，“她告诉你的吗？”</p><p>“唐克斯四点钟过来接我的班照顾宝宝，她平时有点粗心，但在这种事上是不会出岔子的。”莱姆斯答非所问，“这两天你安心休息吧，要是还没决定领养家庭，以后就得靠自己了。我警告你，是真睡不了觉的。”</p><p>他们路过安静的婴儿床，挪动到病房门口，西里斯扶着门框喘了口气。</p><p>“你什么时候回去？”</p><p>“情况好的话，周三或者周四。你可能感觉还不错，但危险还没完全过去。”</p><p>听到这话，西里斯忍不住哼出声，“你可不知道我感觉有多‘不错’。”</p><p>“至少在制造孩子的阶段肯定不错吧？”莱姆斯揶揄。</p><p>他们靠着门框互相嘲笑了一阵，感觉几乎跟上学时一样。但再也不会一样了，西里斯意识到，莱姆斯脸上那些长久的流浪和孤独刻下的痕迹，此刻变得比从前更清晰了。一个新生的生命安睡在同一屋檐下，提醒着他，他们都已经变得有多苍老。</p><p>“鉴于我这会儿没力气踹你屁股——走之前至少跟她道个别。”他按摩着还没缩回去的肚皮说，“我们在打仗呢，月亮脸，谁都不知道明天会发生什么。”</p><p>狼人默然点头，先行退回了阴影里。家养小精灵送汤来时幻影移形特有的爆响惊醒了宝宝，给了他们忙活的理由，但也导致西里斯再三下令才能阻止多比愧疚得跑去撞墙。期间他好像听见熟悉的脚步声路过校医院，也许停了停，但没有进来的意思。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>霍格莫得没人知道西里斯怀孕的事，他不能直接带着一个婴儿返回村里，现下要搬家也多有不便，于是西里斯决定在送走孩子前暂住校医院，对此哈利自然是没异议。在罗恩和赫敏的掩护下（级长身份有时的确好用），他午休和晚上都尽量多抽些时间披着隐形衣溜到校医院照顾西里斯和宝宝，六年级课业繁重，再加上作为魁地奇队长的诸多工作，尽管赫敏在作业方面给了他大量支持，哈利还是感觉自己分身乏术，不过一两个星期想来还撑得住。</p><p>照顾新生儿是比对抗伏地魔更累的活，至少伏地魔不会一天24小时在你周围制造噪音、粪尿和各种粘液。哈利也好西里斯也好，包括常去帮忙的唐克斯，都以最快的速度克服了对抱宝宝的恐惧，因为根本分不出精力给什么敏感情绪。在最好的情况下西里斯都不太可能一次睡足2小时，更不要说小家伙每天都会往照看者们脸上甩新问题。庞弗雷夫人能提供医疗和照顾方面的建议，但校医要操心整个学校的健康，在实际操作中帮不上多少忙，唐克斯作为傲罗和社员也是如此。西里斯从不允许哈利在校医院待过午夜，比起不想让自己的问题影响教子几天的生活，哈利猜测教父更多是不希望他太在意宝宝。</p><p>那是不可能的。哈利确信即使宝宝被送养到最好的家庭，自己将来也会一直牵挂，对他来说，这永远都会是个战争导致他失去的小弟弟。而且他知道有一部分原因是自己，西里斯一字不提，即便他指出这点，西里斯也不会承认，但哈利明白教父是在照顾自己的孩子和保护教子之间选择了后者——还是在不知道哈利注定要面对伏地魔的情况下。</p><p>关于斯内普有没有再去校医院，哈利拐弯抹角地问过西里斯两次，都得到了否定的答案。西里斯显然从头到尾没指望孩子的另一个父亲会来照顾宝宝或者自己，考虑到对象是斯内普这很合理，而且他也不能肯定斯内普的出现会让西里斯高兴。就算一个孩子作为他们在乎彼此的证据活生生地摆在面前，哈利还是没法想象斯内普和西里斯可能组建家庭，他厌恶斯内普，但同样不喜欢西里斯因为爱上斯内普而自我厌恶的想法。</p><p>对哈利为此生出的敌意，斯内普一如既往，没有显出任何忍让或者愧疚的迹象。宝宝出生后两天，他再次为课堂上的顶撞关哈利禁闭的时候，哈利大着胆子提出为了晚上去照顾宝宝将禁闭挪到第二天中午，斯莱特林院长无动于衷，直接把他留到了凌晨一点。哈利忍不住觉得这也是西里斯坚持要摆脱宝宝的原因，如果另一个人是莱姆斯，哪怕是任何一个其他同伴……也许西里斯的决定都会不同。</p><p>然而接下来他看见了其他东西。斯内普放行后，哈利走出一段距离，便取出活点地图想确认教父的情况。夜里没人、孩子也睡着的时候，西里斯常抓紧时间在校医院附近走动一阵促进身体恢复，结果他发现斯内普离开了办公室。西里斯在病房里，他一定抱着宝宝，因为那片区域只有一个小点。哈利在挂毯后拿着点亮的魔杖，看到地图上斯内普的小点移动到校医院门口附近，停在那里，直到病房里的小黑点变成两个，一个标注西里斯的名字，另一个没有名字。这表明孩子睡下了，西里斯将他放回了婴儿床。</p><p>西里斯的小点开始向外移动的时候，斯内普走了。哈利不觉得这是巧合，隔离病房是隔音的，但如果斯内普愿意的话，大概可以想出许多办法阻止咒语对自己生效。</p><p>第二天他一整天都带着活点地图，得空就拿出来观察斯内普的行动。更换工作后，斯莱特林院长仍使用地下办公室，至少有两次，哈利认为对方途经校医院是绕了远路。他不确定该怎么评价自己看到的东西，便告诉了罗恩和赫敏，罗恩有点怀疑地说是巧合，赫敏则显得毫不惊讶。</p><p>“他们会有孩子的原因就是他们相爱。”她顿了顿，仿佛也觉得这句话有点雷人，但接下来口气仍然肯定，“斯内普当然会设法关注西里斯，如果直到送走前都没有再亲眼看到宝宝，我想他会后悔的。甚至也许他想要这个孩子，但不知道该怎么说。”</p><p>“太可怕了。”罗恩皱起脸，“你们能想象斯内普给宝宝换尿布的样子么？”</p><p>“我妈妈说成为父母会改变一个人。”赫敏回答，“哦，或许也没必要，他像偏袒斯莱特林们一样照顾自己的孩子，没准就能成为不错的父亲了。”</p><p>罗恩仍然匪夷所思地摇着头，哈利倒觉得没那么难以置信，多半是因为他亲眼见过斯内普抱起宝宝的样子。人们那样害怕一件没有任何杀伤力的东西，通常是因为在乎。他不认为斯内普会（至少故意地）虐待孩子，那人大概会……很笨拙，就像西里斯。</p><p>“我觉得西里斯也不希望宝宝变成小型的斯内普或者他自己，他们都不快乐。”哈利说。</p><p>这时，赫敏起身制止两个三年级学生，没收了他们的诱饵炸弹，罗恩帮忙压下了低年级生的抱怨，但回座位时偷偷跟哈利做鬼脸。</p><p>“他肯定希望宝宝将来像你爸爸。”赫敏接上刚才的话题说。</p><p>哈利承认她是对的，“斯内普肯定不希望这种事发生。”</p><p>“他恨你爸爸，从你入学就一直给你气受，同时他也恨西里斯。记得么，那年斯内普故意要把西里斯送进阿兹卡班，没得逞就公布了莱姆斯的身份。”罗恩用明智的口吻说，“我们怎么知道他不会对那孩子做同样的事？他是救过哈利，这可没耽误他找哈利的麻烦。”</p><p>“西里斯也担心这个。”哈利解释道，“他说他会观察，如果发现斯内普有把对他的仇恨迁怒到宝宝身上的迹象，就与养父母合作截下斯内普跟孩子联系的任何企图——假设斯内普有的话。”</p><p>要是斯内普一直在霍格沃茨任教，大概只能到孩子上学为止，但听口气，哈利觉得西里斯并不认为自己或斯内普能活到那天。</p><p>“故意隐瞒只会导致孩子更好奇。”赫敏指出。</p><p>“不是隐瞒，只是在孩子足够大之前不让他们直接接触。”哈利耸耸肩，他当时提出了跟赫敏一样的质疑，“我猜如果已经有一对爱自己的父母，生身父亲的态度就没那么重要了。”</p><p>“可别让我妈知道这个，她最听不得抛弃孩子的事情。”他们又讨论了一阵，罗恩说，“还有，我们真的要一直管西里斯的儿子叫‘孩子’或者‘宝宝’吗？就算要让养父母起名，我们也可以先取一个吧？反正他又不会记得。”</p><p>“我们会记得——更重要的是，西里斯记得。”赫敏说，“如果给宝宝一个名字，把他变成一个人，就很难割舍了。”</p><p>“他本来就是个人。”罗恩反驳。</p><p>他们争辩时哈利走了神，思考在正常情况下，西里斯会给儿子起什么名字。也许他会用已故最好朋友的名字，詹姆·布莱克？不，西里斯痛恨自己的出身，大概不乐意将这个姓氏传下去……这样想来，他发现事情的确变得更令人难过了，送走“宝宝”，与送走“小詹姆”。</p><p>西里斯最终还是更倾向于罗恩的哑炮远亲，双方已经交换过照片和信件，一旦敲定，他们来领走宝宝也就是几天内的事。周六晚上哈利到校医院时发现麦格教授也在，西里斯直言自己正确认黑魔法防御术课程的时间表，打算跟斯内普谈谈。想来要确定那人对宝宝的态度，还是要亲眼看看对方与宝宝同处一室的样子。</p><p>“如果他不来，我就只好在教工休息室等米勒娃把他骗过去了。”西里斯口气轻松，但哈利看得出教父的紧张，“如果他确实不想跟宝宝扯上任何关系，正好给我省下麻烦，不过总得确认。”</p><p>“需要的话随时联系我。”哈利掏出双面镜晃了晃，西里斯笑了。</p><p>“别担心，哈利，没人会丧命的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赴约前斯内普洗了澡，尤其仔细地清洁头发和双手，然后换上新洗的袍子。他告诉自己这只是为了避免残留的毒物伤害宝宝，但骗过自己很难。</p><p>走进隔离病房，斯内普第一感觉是温暖，这里的温度一定受到精心调控。布莱克——穿着为怀孕女巫设计的袍子，正给宝宝换尿布。他把门在身后关好，像个傻子一样站在门口。
</p><p>格兰芬多抬头瞟了来者一眼，左手提着两只小脚说了句“等会儿”，右手从旁边的纸袋扯出湿巾，仔细擦拭宝宝的臀部。孩子出生近一周，这件事布莱克肯定已经做过多次了，尽管有些手忙脚乱，神色并不慌张。斯内普试着走近几步，仿佛在接近某种受惊的动物——尽管这个形容留给他自己可能更合适。他的目光牢牢定在布莱克的脸和手上，后者丢弃湿巾，抽出脏尿布，单脚把垃圾桶往前一踢。</p><p>“你至少可以帮帮忙吧。”</p><p>斯内普油然生出将桶里的尿布拍布莱克脸上的冲动，但宝宝正手舞足蹈地宣告自己才是屋子的主人，他决定表现得成熟点，于是念咒把污物化为灰烬，踢回垃圾桶。布莱克拉好尿布，手指抚过宝宝的腹部确认松紧合适，拿过旁边的衣服。</p><p>做完这一连串动作，布莱克明显地松了口气，抱起宝宝轻轻晃动。他干得并不熟练，多余的小动作太多，好几个瞬间都好像不知道自己在做什么，但他是如此……适应宝宝在屋檐下的存在，仅仅这点就让斯内普生出奇怪的嫉妒。宝宝与布莱克共同生活了10个月，出生后留在这里的短暂时间也由布莱克昼夜照顾，而斯内普还在艰难地消化自己有个孩子的事实。</p><p>“我以为我们是要谈谈。”他说，布莱克做个鬼脸，以往斯内普不会从他身上得到这种反应。</p><p>“先说明，我可没有故意指使这家伙在你来之前便便。”格兰芬多研究晃动孩子的姿势时稍微皱起眉头，他的黑眼圈深得像被焊在脸上，“本想睡醒再换的，但他哭个不停，没办法啦。”</p><p>斯内普吞咽了一下，终于忍不住视线下移，投向布莱克怀里的宝宝。宝宝与他上次见面后没有太大变化（废话，几天而已），皮肤也许平滑了一点，哭声洪亮有力，不需要他参与也被照顾得很好。</p><p>“他叫什么？”斯内普听见自己问道，布莱克叹了口气。</p><p>“怎么连你也问这个。”男人慢慢挪向婴儿床旁边的椅子，并不介意让斯内普看到自己行动不便，“我没打算给他起名字，这项工作交给他正式的父母。”</p><p>那我们算什么，宿管吗？</p><p>“想抱抱吗？”布莱克问，表现得像这件事很正常，“我听哈利说，出生那天你就抱过了。”</p><p>斯内普僵硬地瞪着他，布莱克等待片刻便不再坚持。</p><p>孩子渐渐安静下来，西里斯俯身将他放回婴儿床，掖好被子，手指轻轻擦过宝宝头顶稀疏的黑色胎毛，带着确凿无疑的温柔和眷恋。斯内普咬牙抵抗一阵突如其来的绞痛，他能做到，不会比面对黑魔王更难的。</p><p>“这次不抱怨自己没有无限的时间留给我了？”布莱克用半开玩笑的口气说，或许是想缓和气氛，但成功刺伤了斯内普。</p><p>“……什么时候送走？”他希望自己听起来不像正在流血。</p><p>“菲尔和安娜下周六来接他。”布莱克回答，示意斯内普到离婴儿床稍远的地方去，“我们通知得有点晚，不过他们已经把东西备齐了，我看了照片……抚养一个孩子要准备的东西可真多。他有间很可爱的育儿室呢，墙纸上画着粉色和蓝色的热带鱼。”</p><p>斯内普可以肯定艾琳和托比亚从没准备过那种东西，他们或许为儿子的诞生高兴过，但他们没条件为孩子购买可爱墙纸和玩具这类不必要的物品，与孩子一同活下去已经够难的了。也许布莱克幼时有过，对古老纯血统家族来说没有什么比血脉延续更重要，即便是画像里疯疯癫癫的沃尔布加，多年前一定也曾大肆庆祝长子的降生。</p><p>“你有什么不满意的吗？”布莱克按摩着髋部，斯内普隐约可以看到长袍下佩戴的器具，至少还需要一周，产——父才能行动自如，“我是听说韦斯莱们在斯莱特林那边风评不怎么样，但那跟你没关系吧？除非你是不爽姓韦斯莱的格兰芬多太多。”</p><p>“你不该告诉我。”斯内普说，布莱克一怔，“我不知道对他来说更安全。一旦黑魔王从我脑中看到他的存在，认为可以利用他控制我……”</p><p>布莱克停下动作，他知道食死徒刚承认了什么：这孩子将成为斯内普的软肋。只是为了找点事做，斯内普给自己也拖了张椅子，他们在布莱克刚给孩子换完尿布的桌边坐谈，桌上还堆着尿布、毛巾、湿巾之类，简直滑稽。</p><p>“你没发表意见，我就自己决定了。”布莱克说，“你能保守住邓不利多的秘密，我猜加上这个也不算什么，而且我还没说他们住哪儿呢。哑炮的住址和麻瓜一样没有记录，就算伏地魔要找也得花上一阵。我考虑过国外的领养家庭，但那样确认起来有点难，而且出境前得在双方魔法部留档。”</p><p>“目前这的确是最好的方案。”斯内普说。</p><p>格兰芬多扬起眉毛，他大概本来想说斯内普竟然肯定了他之类的废话，端详了对方一阵，识相地咽回去了。</p><p>“抱抱他吧。”过了一会，布莱克又叹气似地说。</p><p>“他睡下了。”</p><p>“那就明天。”布莱克撑着桌子站起来，斯内普险些伸手搀扶，“你每天都该来看看他，在他去新家之前。”</p><p>“那有什么意义？”斯内普上前与布莱克并肩站在婴儿床边，低头看着安睡的宝宝，宝宝吧唧了一下嘴，“除非你是厌倦了给他换尿布，但把这项工作强加给我之前，建议你考虑一下。”</p><p>“怎么，难道你会把他摔到地上吗？”布莱克嗤笑，斯内普注意到他的声音轻柔了许多，“别装了，他又不知道。没什么比小婴儿更简单的东西了，吃饱、暖和、尿布干净、有人抱抱，他就会开心，恶狠狠地瞪着他是没有用的，嘲讽也冒犯不到他。”</p><p>“我才不会嘲讽婴儿。”斯内普咕哝。</p><p>为证明自己并不真是个懦夫，他抬起一只手，慢慢靠近熟睡的孩子。布莱克没有阻止的意思，斯内普只得伸出一根手指，指尖挤进一个小拳头里。宝宝力道微弱地回握了一下，尽管知道是本能动作，但仍然……</p><p>“难以想象，对吧？”布莱克安静地说，“我们从前也是这个样子。我们已经被固定住了，但谁知道这样一个婴儿将来会成为什么人？没准这就是人们热衷于生小孩的原因，将失去的希望寄托在孩子们身上，于是感觉自己的人生还能被拯救。”</p><p>“你要改行当诗人吗，布莱克？”斯内普抽回手指，“指望孩子能成为自己想成为却没能成为的人，是最自私的想法，不值得歌颂。”</p><p>“说得就好像人可以‘无私’地活下去似的，真正无私的做法是消灭自己的生命，让出你占据的空间，用躯体供养虫子，你难道愿意吗？”布莱克扶着腰伸展了一下身体，“我猜，孩子成长为自己厌恶的样子，大概是件很伤人的事。”</p><p>斯内普记得克利切旧日的幽灵般在大宅里来来去去，数落西里斯少爷是如何伤透了夫人的心；他自己大概实现了艾琳·斯内普的部分愿望，成为薪资优渥的霍格沃茨教授，但艾琳一定不希望儿子住回蜘蛛尾巷。她也许曾盼自己的小小男子汉长大，带她远远离开那间困住她的房子，永不再回来。</p><p>“那是双方面的。”斯内普说，“与父母的期待背道而驰。”</p><p>他也曾努力争取父亲的欢心，直到明白托比亚·斯内普不会认可任何事物，那男人依赖憎恨存在，儿子万人之上或卑贱如尘，都无法令他感到满意。</p><p>“看看我们两个。”布莱克笑道，“对‘好父母’的了解还不如对摄魂怪呢，由我们抚养孩子绝对是坏主意。”</p><p>斯内普飞快瞥了格兰芬多一眼：布莱克说得就像如果留下孩子，自己理所当然要与斯内普共同抚养一样。他不觉得当下这个念头有什么帮助。</p><p>布莱克清清嗓子：“你明天会来吗？”</p><p>斯内普有一百万个理由不该来，但他点了头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯内普周一同一时间出现了，周二则是上午（因为接下来要连上二年级、四年级和七年级的课），周三他接近凌晨才来，说是对五年级赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳做了一次随堂测试（可怜的孩子们），被学生们的低水准气到回办公室熬了三锅药剂才恢复平静（说实话有点可爱）。</p><p>西里斯大着胆子做了个尝试：把宝宝留给斯内普，自己出门散步。原计划是十五分钟，但斯内普闻言惊愕的表情和出门时宝宝发出的声音挥之不去，走出几十米，他就总觉得宝宝正两脚乱蹬、放声大哭。斯内普今天已经很累了，未必有那么好耐心（倒不是说平时这人耐心很好），不一会儿西里斯脑海中就出现了斯内普捂住宝宝嘴或者掐住宝宝喉咙的可怕场景。他深吸一口气，制止毫无根据的恐怖想象，但这样他反而更想知道斯内普在嚎啕大哭的宝宝面前会作何反应了。</p><p>在担忧和好奇的作用下，西里斯不满十分钟就返回了校医院，要是斯内普有疑问，他可以假装自己遇上了什么人——对，遇上了斯莱特林小鬼头。斯内普最好秉公执法，为他们不守宵禁令一人二十分。</p><p>他一把拉开隔离病房的门，斯内普抱着宝宝回过头来，小家伙果然在哭。西里斯稍微算了算时间，给新生儿喂奶的间隔没个定数，原本他回来应该还能不太匆忙地准备准备，但现在喂好像也差不多。</p><p>“我做错什么了？”斯内普小声问。</p><p>西里斯一愣，他这才注意到斯莱特林院长两臂保持着固定的角度，用那种搅拌药锅式的稳定节奏和幅度来回摇晃宝宝，推婴儿床晃得恐怕也没这么规整。前两天斯内普都只在宝宝心情不错的情况下抱过一小会儿，西里斯都没发现什么问题。</p><p>“你笑的时候他在哭呢。”斯内普咬牙切齿地说，他额头都快冒汗了。</p><p>“没什么，他整天都哭，别慌。”西里斯使劲咬了一下唇皮，“摸摸尿布湿了没。”</p><p>斯内普瞪他，西里斯一脸无辜地回视。</p><p>“又不是叫你摸里边，动动您高贵的右手，摸这儿，看尿布有没有涨起来。”</p><p>好啦，他就是整人，反正检查尿布又没有错。斯内普慢动作地挪动手腕解放两根手指，一声不吭地摸了摸西里斯指示的地方，若非手里是宝宝，他大概能直接抡西里斯头上。</p><p>“我觉得没有。”</p><p>“那就是饿了。”西里斯说着，走向储物箱，“你想负责处理奶，还是他？”</p><p>斯内普又瞪他。</p><p>“干嘛，我又没有奶。”西里斯拿起一个袋子朝斯内普示意，“波皮帮忙从霍格莫得收集了一些母乳，冷藏储存在这儿，比起牛奶宝宝更爱吃这个，但吃之前得加热。”</p><p>“他。”斯内普惜字如金地说，杀了他大概也不会承认自己不知道该怎么做。</p><p>西里斯一笑，这时宝宝哭得更大声了，他也不由开始着急，尽快将母乳加热倒进奶瓶，用手背试温度。斯内普调整姿势，就着对方的动作，西里斯把奶嘴塞进宝宝嘴里，宝宝立刻啧啧地吮吸起来。运气真不错，他并非总能一下猜中宝宝需要什么的，看来梅林都安排他在斯内普面前表现好点。</p><p>“喝完过十几分钟他就会尿尿了。”西里斯说，斯内普点头，就好像这是击败伏地魔的秘诀之类的。</p><p>宝宝喝饱后，他把庞弗雷夫人教的帮助消化的按摩动作转教斯内普，斯内普过分轻手轻脚地做得好像宝宝是豆腐做的。这整件事都太好玩了，西里斯没法不笑。而且他可不是每天都有尽情取笑斯内普而不被反击的机会，在庞弗雷夫人面前他是手足无措的菜鸟，面对斯内普他就成了多好几天经验的“老手”，可见人还得看和谁比。</p><p>怎么说呢，苦中作乐吧。把宝宝哄得完全安静下来时，西里斯也快累散架了。斯内普继续僵着手臂，靠弯腰把宝宝放回婴儿床，那动作看得西里斯有点腰疼，他忍不住想建议对方尝试弓步。</p><p>“每天都这样。”斯内普低声说，他此前待的都没今天久，说起来宝宝不知道是认出了另一个父亲还是怎么，前两天在被对方探望时都表现得很乖。</p><p>“废话，除非我中途换了个宝宝。”西里斯琢磨了一下，以拳击掌。“啊对，你今天来之前没洗头。”</p><p>令他惊讶的是，斯莱特林垂下眼，红晕慢慢爬上蜡黄的面颊。哇哦。</p><p>“你至少三天没洗。”斯内普微弱地回击道。</p><p>“我本来就不能每天洗，而且他在我肚里什么没见识过。”西里斯轻松地反驳。</p><p>他们面面相觑，陷入一小段尴尬的沉默，最后西里斯摆摆手。</p><p>“别告诉我你信了。”他说，“它才十天大，懂个鬼的发型。”</p><p>斯内普哼了一声。</p><p>终于向门口移步时，斯莱特林有点迟疑，隔离病房的气氛则突然凝重起来。他与斯内普协作满足了宝宝的需求，他们的孩子在房间里睡着，这似乎能搭建起了某种联系，比性或者他们之间有过的其他都更强烈。他们化解了一次小小的危机——宝宝肚子饿，西里斯觉得他们还能办到，做更多次，每一天……他们所做的事，都能从这孩子身上看到成果。</p><p>“我后天早上九点的课。”斯内普说，“我五点来，照看他一阵子。你可以睡觉。”</p><p>“……行。”西里斯点点头，似乎没什么好理由来拒绝。</p><p>听到他的回答，斯内普卸下了什么重担似的，脚步轻快起来，黑色长袍在他身后翻卷飞扬。</p><p>周五早上，西里斯、斯内普和宝宝都设法活到了天亮。西里斯倒没有补上什么觉，但暂时不用操心的感觉总是不错的，这死崽子总咿咿呀呀地令他心碎。去上课前斯内普告诉他晚上有食死徒集会——这还是西里斯第一次听到对方说起那边的事，会议可能结束得很晚，但他会过来的。</p><p>因为是最后几个小时了，西里斯明白。周六上午韦斯莱夫妇会在唐克斯的陪同下来到校医院，她以傲罗身份作为见证人，帮他们办完余下的领养手续。然后所有人一起到霍格莫得吃午餐，宝宝将以小韦斯莱的身份第一次在人前现身。斯内普是肯定不会参加聚餐的，所以今晚对他来说就是最后。</p><p>“这太傻了，但我还是希望你会记得我们。”西里斯说，小鬼在婴儿床里自得其乐地扭来扭去，“反正你连这句也会忘掉的。没关系，安娜和菲尔承诺过寄照片……大概在他们忙得过来的时候吧，这我可太清楚了。”</p><p>他冲宝宝笑笑，“这回我有机会道别，这样想倒是挺不错的。”</p><p>白天过得还算顺利，西里斯问哈利要来了活点地图和隐形衣，下午挑人少的路段带宝宝在城堡里到处走了走，还去了黑湖。不出意外这孩子将来也会是个巫师——十一年后听起来真遥远啊，即便不是，对养父母来说想必也没什么问题。运动量大的时候他的胯骨还是会隐隐作痛，不过行动力已经基本恢复了，配合锻炼和魔药，他用不了多久就可以恢复战斗状态。</p><p>第一次出门让宝宝很兴奋，西里斯等了一阵，但也心知斯内普一时半会儿现身不了，于是自己给孩子洗了澡。在打瞌睡和照料宝宝需求的单调循环间，西里斯迷迷糊糊地发现天边发亮，顿时清醒过来，意识到情况不妙。活点地图显示斯内普在地下自己的休息室里，黑色小点一动不动，西里斯叫醒庞弗雷夫人，托她看会儿宝宝，自己披上隐形衣，朝黑魔法防御术教授的办公室走去。</p><p>他敲了一阵，没人应门。斯内普在门上做了些确保隐私的措施，不过霍格沃茨毕竟不是敌营，西里斯的闯入没费多大劲。他一边把隐形衣叠好塞进口袋，一边路过摆满瓶瓶罐罐的架子，走向里边通往卧室的门。不等他碰到门把手，屋主唰地将门拉开，怒视着他。</p><p>“你的阿尼马吉形象代表的是四处嗅探吗？”斯内普冷冷地问，一如既往地夹枪带棒，但他的尊容有点让人生不起气来。</p><p>“你不去是怕吓到宝宝吗？”西里斯反问，斯莱特林院长张了张嘴，一声不吭地返回起居室，也没有阻止另一个人进门的意思。</p><p>他看着斯内普被抽去骨头似地倒在沙发上，整体而言应该没有什么物理上的伤害，但肌肉颤抖、精疲力竭。钻心咒，他掩门走进去，正因他了解斯内普有多执着于无谓的尊严（与他同样），那人几近崩溃的样子激起一阵由衷的厌恶。斯内普在昨晚的集会上被惩罚了，因为办事不力吗？做了有利于凤凰社的选择？</p><p>“跟那些没关系。”斯内普低声说，脑袋后仰搁在沙发背上，“……黑魔王检视我的思想，发现我动摇了。我没有告诉他原因，但我想他也不在乎。”</p><p>“他就是……顺手把你揍了一顿？”西里斯绕到沙发另一侧，挨着扶手坐下，他和斯内普中间隔着足够两人坐的位置，像道峡谷。</p><p>“差不多。”斯内普可能笑了一下，“必要的威慑罢了，他并不在乎我们的恐惧，只要他给予的比其他任何人都要多。”</p><p>说到“我们”时斯内普的口气冷淡而讽刺，西里斯不由好奇对方究竟如何看待食死徒们，或多或少，那些人想必还是信任他的——没准比凤凰社成员还多些。</p><p>“那疼吗？”没等西里斯想好措辞，斯内普问，“……分娩的时候。”</p><p>“呃，”认真的？一个刚饱餐一顿钻心咒的人问他疼不疼？“说实话，不疼，本来肯定痛得要死，不过我用了止痛药。”</p><p>“但你能感觉到吧。”</p><p>“对，我猜就是因为不疼，感觉得很清楚。”西里斯不由摸了摸小腹，它已经变成孕期增重导致的普通肚腩了，“体内那些东西被挤开，孩子移动到了哪儿，还有撕裂……有点吓人，持续把孩子往外推像自残一样。累死人是真的，有一两次我都觉得我做不到了。”</p><p>斯内普哼了一声。就着昏暗的光线，西里斯能看到对方面颊上的淤青，大概是在极度痛苦中摔倒弄的吧。</p><p>“你知道最疼的是什么？”他继续说，“骨架变化，分娩前那一两周跟有人砸碎我的腰和腿重新拼起来一样。哦，还有止痛药劲儿退下去以后第一次大便——这个可以省去细节了。”</p><p>“我完全不需要听。”斯内普咕哝。</p><p>他好像比此前更累了，西里斯便问：“你想躺下来么？”</p><p>对方给了他愠怒的一瞥：“你擅入之前我正躺着。”</p><p>“看来还挺有劲儿的。”西里斯撇撇嘴，“看在宝宝的面子上——有什么我能帮忙的？”</p><p>听见那个词，斯内普把脸转到了他完全看不见的位置。没准他该将小家伙抱过来，斯内普不像短时间内能恢复行动的样子。</p><p>“你不想知道我为什么动摇。”</p><p>西里斯拍了拍沙发的棉质布面，真意外斯内普会用这么舒服的材料，“我有种预感，如果由着你把什么苦水都倒出来，复活之后你干的第一件事就是杀我灭口。”</p><p>“听听，勇敢的格兰芬多。”斯内普找回了些状态，为喷射毒液留力气在他的排行榜上大概只在留下喘气的劲儿后面一点。</p><p>“要说我真有什么想问的，斯内普教授，”西里斯永远热衷刺激对方的那部分跃跃欲试，“你总共偷听过几次教师面试？猪头酒吧的老板好像对你还挺熟的样子。”</p><p>室内陡然安静下来，连斯内普因疲惫而变快的呼吸都停止了。</p><p>“……一次。”斯莱特林院长嗓音干涩地说，“邓不利多常在猪头酒吧面试新教师不是什么秘密，他会派些不重要的食死徒去观察，看这次的人选有没有过人之处，能否为我们所用。”</p><p>“他还真成功过，把他黏后脑勺上那个叫什么来着？”</p><p>“奇洛。”</p><p>“听着就像怪人。”西里斯耸耸肩，骗过邓不利多自己字面意义上长着两副面孔，想必也有过人之处，“你分配的那个怎样？啊，反正是肯定只干了一年，否则会被记住的。”</p><p>斯内普再度停顿的一拍让西里斯更确定自己踩了什么雷区，不是他想用来刺激斯内普的那种，“……是占卜课教师。”</p><p>“经常咒哈利死那个？你也太走运了吧。”西里斯哈了一声，伸个懒腰，“我差不多该回去了，你要是能控制下自我怜悯的劲头，回卧室就能省点力气。”</p><p>他朝斯内普伸出手，斯内普居然真借力站了起来，由着西里斯把自己的一条胳膊绕到脖子后边架住。他们还没试过在衣着完好的情况下进行和平的（衣冠不整的情况似乎也不太能适用这个词）肢体接触，不过他们都已经合作给孩子喂过奶了，纠结这个有点蠢。</p><p>手撑到床上的时候，斯内普突然发话，就好像他一下子没管住自己嘴一样：“如果我们试一试，能有多糟？”</p><p>能有多糟？</p><p>詹姆的尸体倒在门厅，呈现战斗和捍卫的姿势，莉莉的深红色头发像鲜血一样在地毯上铺开。摸到哭累睡着的哈利时他只觉得麻木，以为这孩子会是屋子里的第四具，然而热度还在那小身体内产生和凝聚，而不是失去源头地逐渐散去。圆圆的小脸上泪痕半干，婴儿并不是为知道自己失去了什么而悲伤。</p><p>但西里斯知道，比任何人都清楚。</p><p>“你想……？”</p><p>“不。”斯内普找回了他无懈可击的自控，宣读结论，“难道要让他伴着这样的事长大吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>韦斯莱夫妇接走宝宝之后，西里斯就离开了校医院。他的新家在距霍格沃茨约一百英里的一处村落附近，西里斯暂时没有与村民接触的打算，一边锻炼身体，一边在村落周围施加了保护咒。他每周和哈利用双面镜通话两三次，大部分时候是静静听哈利讲述校内的大小事故，偶尔讲述一些劫道组在哈利这个年纪时的趣闻。伏地魔正在校外扩张势力，临近毕业的学生们纷纷规划离开城堡围墙后的道路，哈利和同学们眼下所处的境况，某种程度上与他父母当年颇为相似。</p><p>木已成舟，哈利便没再对送走宝宝的决定多说什么。几周后西里斯收到了菲尔和安娜如约寄来的照片，迫不及待地与教子分享，他整张脸都亮了起来，于是哈利意识到无论他感觉自己因为宝宝被送走有多难过，都不及西里斯一半。令人欣慰的是，孩子明显被照顾得很好，出生时的红肤色和疹子渐渐消失，变得白胖可爱。照片背后写着“克里斯满月”“高兴的克里斯”等。克里斯托弗·韦斯莱，他下次进入城堡时，活点地图上会有这个名字。</p><p>“可惜不能寄太多给你，要是被人发现你手上有小婴儿的照片，丽塔·斯基特可有得造谣了。”西里斯说，哈利不由苦了下脸，四年级跟赫敏、克鲁姆的三角恋谣传到现在还让他心有余悸，他可不想知道人们疯传自己有个私生子时会发生什么。</p><p>“不过我把只有宝宝的那些复制了一份，寄给斯内普。”西里斯状似不经意地说，“安娜和菲尔不知道孩子是谁生的，一直以为我是不小心搞大了哪个姑娘的肚子——大概我看起来还挺像那种人的吧。”</p><p>哈利忍不住哼笑，想起斯内普记忆里着迷地注视西里斯的女生。</p><p>“而且他觉得不直接跟他们联系更安全，但我想转寄的照片不会有什么问题，最多追查到我这儿。至于留下还是烧掉什么的，随他去。”</p><p>“你们还……见面吗？”哈利忍不住问。孩子离开后，斯莱特林院长没有表现出什么变化。</p><p>“不。”西里斯回答，“确认每个人的工作后，凤凰社就很少再进行大规模集会，我和他也没什么理由要见面。”</p><p>“但是你们……”哈利吞咽了一下，寻找措辞，“克里斯之所以会出生——”</p><p>“即使我和他有过任何可能性，从送走克里斯开始，也不存在了。”西里斯陈述，就像有百叶窗在他的灰眼睛后闭合，哈利有一阵子没见过教父这样了，“我们永远不可能在一起同时不想起那个我们失去了的孩子，明白吗？我和他都同意放弃我们的孩子，我们从来没有亲密到在这样一件事之后还可以在一起。斯内普也知道。”</p><p>“但——”你们可以不这样做的，哈利吞下这句指责，“你仍然爱着他（西里斯僵住了），对吧？为什么不试一试呢？”</p><p>“要这么说，”西里斯换上他转变话题时用的轻松口吻，但找的点很准，“你怎么不对金妮试试？”</p><p>哈利的脸烫了起来，他真后悔把这个也告诉了西里斯，“这不一样！金妮有男朋友，她还和迪安在一起呢！”</p><p>此前哈利一直担心自己会给西里斯带来困扰、影响西里斯的决定，但既然克里斯已经是另一对韦斯莱夫妇的孩子，他觉得隐瞒也没有什么意义了。邓不利多已经给出过许可，他可以将那些关于伏地魔的课程内容告诉罗恩、赫敏和西里斯，哈利就默认透露特里劳尼作出的完整预言也在范围内。西里斯是真正的战士，他希望自己能得到其他有用的（有助于他活下来的）建议。</p><p>罗恩和赫敏听到他注定要面对伏地魔时虽然很害怕，但过后并没表现出太多忧虑，哈利没料到自己在西里斯这边反而得到了这种反应：他教父一怔之后渐渐露出醒悟的神色，紧接着脸色煞白，有一瞬间哈利还以为对面出现了摄魂怪。</p><p>“西里斯？”哈利不禁有点害怕了，这一状况有那么令人绝望吗？“西里斯，我已经不止一次面对过伏地魔了，虽然预言说我和他不能都活下来，但也不一定——”</p><p>“……你会赢的，哈利。”西里斯醒过神来，如果不是哈利记得教父刚才的表情，这坚定的语气本该令人信赖的，“别担心，你已经打败过他一次了，而且这次你有我们。我们会赢的。”</p><p>“可你刚才……”</p><p>“我想到了其他事。”西里斯低声说，仍然很苍白，“那个预言……是伏地魔会去杀你的原因。没事的，哈利，我只是需要想想。”</p><p>哈利只得点头，让西里斯草草结束那次通话。那之后西里斯的确也没再显露出什么过激反应，除叮嘱他别妄动外，反倒经常劝他放松些，不必将面对伏地魔视为生活唯一的目标。哈利有时生气地觉得也许教父是认为自己死定了，但他也知道西里斯是全世界最后一个会下这种论断的人。</p><p>万圣节早上，哈利被告知有人替他请了一天假。麦格教授将迷惑不解的他带出城堡大门，西里斯在那儿等着。</p><p>“出什么事了？”哈利忙问，“是不是克里斯——”</p><p>“克里斯没事，我昨天刚收到新照片，路上给你看。他又长了快一磅体重，真够能吃的。”西里斯展颜片刻，又恢复了哈利起初见到时低落的神色，“今天我们去戈德里克山谷。”</p><p>“戈德里克山谷？”哈利的心跳加快了，“我爸爸妈妈……？”</p><p>“没错，他们就葬在那附近。”西里斯点点头，忽然有点局促，“……今天是他们的忌日，我想你也许会想去看看。如果你不想——”</p><p>“我当然想了！”哈利叫道，“我当然想去看我爸爸妈妈的墓，还有他们住过的房子……”</p><p>他的喉咙因为没来由的恐惧紧缩了一下，詹姆和莉莉·波特的墓，他父母存在过并死去了的证明。他从来没想过它们会是什么样子。</p><p>“我也没去过。”西里斯低声说，“不过我知道位置……走吧。”</p><p>他和西里斯互相支撑着完成这次旅途。当然，并不愉快，愉快也根本不是此行的意义所在。他们瞻仰了人们为波特一家塑的雕像，永远年轻美丽的男女与额头没有伤疤的婴儿，然后找到波特夫妇的合葬墓，献上西里斯变出的花环。各怀心事的片刻寂静后，西里斯半蹲下来，掏出一张克里斯的照片，靠在墓碑上。</p><p>“我有自己的儿子了，詹姆，你一定没想过这一天。”他打招呼似地拍了拍大理石上好友闪闪发光的名字，“不过我把他交给了别人。你要是能说话，一定会骂我吧。”</p><p>哈利忍不住闭了闭眼睛。尽管只见过寥寥几个片段和一些照片，他也能看出来，詹姆·波特是那个小团体的核心。如果他父亲还在，西里斯也许不会让别人领养自己的孩子，莱姆斯可能受到鼓舞去追求幸福，而虫尾巴……哈利不知道那矮小的男人有没有后悔过，出卖自己所有的一切，却什么也没得到。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”西里斯垂着头，他的手搭在墓碑上，就像那是好友的肩膀。</p><p>“你没有什么需要道歉的，西里斯。”哈利跪在教父身边，举着双手，不知该如何触碰教父颤抖的双肩，“我爸爸妈妈不会责怪你。”</p><p>凛冽的风穿过墓园，扬起他们的头发和衣角，吹跑了照片，如回应般。哈利决定相信一会儿，詹姆和莉莉不是在六尺之下无知觉地腐烂，而是在他们身边注视着、聆听着。</p><p>西里斯擦擦脸，捡起照片珍惜地收回口袋，将哈利带向下一个目的地。波特一家从前居住的房子被封住了，院内荒凉破败，二楼一角开了个大洞，那就是莉莉·波特舍命保护自己儿子的地方。</p><p>“如果想进去看看……我在这里等你。”西里斯用被扼住的声音说，“我不能进去，对不起。”</p><p>“没关系。”哈利立刻说，“我们走吧，我想我今天也看得够多了。下次吧。”</p><p>这并不是为了西里斯才说的话，哈利也不觉得自己准备好了看到被夺走的生活留下的残迹。他们最后驻足几秒，接着去了山谷里一间挂满妖怪和南瓜灯装饰的酒吧，路上打扮得奇形怪状的孩子们三五成群从他们身边路过，西里斯情绪似乎因此好了一点。坐在橘黄色光线里喝下一杯威士忌之后，西里斯又开启了话匣子，讲詹姆牵着大脚板帮人捉老鼠的笑话，那会儿人们都以为波特一家养了只又大又凶但特别亲近人的黑狗。</p><p>尽管哈利宁可再陪教父待一阵，晚宴前，西里斯还是带他返回了霍格沃茨。这回打开大门的铰链、护送哈利返回城堡的人是斯内普，哈利不禁怀疑是有意的安排。</p><p>“格兰芬多扣二十分，波特，因为你日落后还在城堡外闲逛。”斯内普冷冷地说，哈利怒视他，拒绝走到斯莱特林院长身边。</p><p>“我相信米勒娃已经说过这是她亲自许可的。”西里斯说，不带蔑视和憎恨，哈利不禁转头看了一眼——教父的表情和语气同样漠然。</p><p>“也许我对格兰芬多们不像他们的院长那样宽容。”斯内普讥诮，由他指责别人偏心自己学院真是太滑稽了。</p><p>“我们去了戈德里克山谷。”西里斯的口气变得像大理石一样坚硬，“没准你也想去看看，斯内普。”</p><p>这成功终结了一切争论，斯内普下达最后一道命令，头也不回地走向城堡。哈利感觉自己好像错过了什么，但西里斯推了他一下，催他赶在铰链缠回锁上前进去。然后伴着一阵吱吱嘎嘎的声响和轰然碰撞，他的教父被隔绝在了铁门之外。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章含有自杀倾向以及措施。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【我们去了戈德里克山谷。】</p><p>倒不是斯内普对他们出行的目的地特别惊讶，在这个节骨眼上，布莱克带着波特万圣节冒险离开霍格沃茨，还能是为了什么？真正困扰他的是布莱克告诉自己的原因，除非早些时候给过那家伙甜头，就算斯内普平心静气地问，布莱克也未见得会乖乖说出自己和波特的教父子之日活动，更何况是在斯内普挑衅在先的情况下。</p><p>也许是个警告，斯内普想，布莱克在告诉自己，他知道当年的真相了。布莱克问起教师面试的时候不像是把它与什么联系起来了的样子，但斯内普自那之后就有所准备。送走那孩子——克里斯托弗——之后他几乎就不再想那对父子，多想无益。他挺过了布莱克寄来的照片，斯内普已经明确表态不打算跟克里斯托弗和他的新家扯上任何联系，但即便太平无事时那混账也会尽己所能让斯内普遭受折磨，遑论现在。从第一次见到克里斯托弗开始，斯内普就决心要度过这一关。</p><p>然而把波特打发到晚宴上时，斯内普再度感到勉力维持的平衡正危险地倾斜。波特的态度沉默而厌恶，同往日没有什么区别，在布莱克告知过真相并刚带他去祭扫了父母的坟墓的情况下，斯内普知道绝不会如此。布莱克搞清楚了真相，但什么都还没对宝贝教子说，这会是威胁的内容吗？老实点，否则我就让莉莉的儿子知道你是个什么货色？斯内普可不怕这个，他已经不是20岁了，一个16岁男孩的恨意能把他怎样？</p><p>但如果布莱克已经推测出真相——是什么时候？斯内普可以肯定不是在送走克里斯托弗的前一天，布莱克不是可以轻描淡写地暗示恨意的人，他是完全相反的类型，能将三分仇恨渲染成十二分。那么就是那之后，布莱克从阿不福思、波特或者其他人那里得到了其他信息，完成拼图。</p><p>下一个问题是，布莱克会怎么做？几个月前这问题很容易回答，布莱克会杀掉参与杀害自己最好朋友的任何人——他甚至差点就对他自己做了这件事。一个“想杀斯内普”布莱克没什么新奇的，斯内普对那个布莱克比对“想搞斯内普”布莱克熟悉多了。他知道那个布莱克绝不是他在校门口见到的样子，那个布莱克像淬过火的兵不血刃的刀锋，而非岩石。</p><p>第二天，斯内普像对待一盒极度危险的黑魔法物品那样拆开了布莱克寄来的另一批照片，他意识到自己甚至连对方是否知晓真相都不能确定。如果这正是布莱克要的效果，那真令人作呕。自制是斯内普唯一真正拥有的东西，就连他的身体和生命也不具有这一属性，而布莱克正在摧毁它，将他拖进怀疑的旋涡。斯内普比谁都清楚，布莱克完全可以成为一个残酷的人，然而绝不是以这种方式，他在黑魔王手里就受够了这些。</p><p>盛怒之下，斯内普把那些该死的照片付之一炬，就连邓不利多也不可能复原那堆蜷曲的灰烬。非常成熟，西弗勒斯。</p><p>莉莉的死在他胸口炸开一个破洞，后来斯内普学会用憎恨填满它，这很方便，是他擅长的领域，而且材料取之不尽。他知道自己要在余生的每一次呼吸中与它共存，他应得的，没问题。然而克里斯托弗完全是另一回事，他失去了他的儿子，一旦他试图以同样的方式重组自己，就会有一个声音提醒他：那正是你失去克里斯托弗的原因。如果他是个令人信任的人，如果他是个给人以希望的人，如果他尝试过把自己往那个方向改变……那么他或许就有机会在下班后拥抱自己的儿子。</p><p>事实上那是不可能的，他即将成为一名杀人凶手，完全投身黑暗，没理由把一个无辜的婴儿牵扯进去。但布莱克作出的决定与此无关，他并非因为不能接受让一双杀过人的手碰克里斯托弗而把儿子送走——什么样的人才会觉得这个理由更容易接受？如果布莱克是在明白他是预言泄露者之后决定将克里斯托弗交友别人抚养，他可能都会好过一些。</p><p>最终，他还是不得不承认症结在于布莱克，而不是波特或者一个他本来就没可能抚养的男孩。也许布莱克把这作为一种折中措施，他不能干掉凤凰社的间谍和孩子的另一个父亲，于是代之以淡漠，如果你封存住对一个人的所有感觉，你自然不会杀掉对方。把斯内普整日固守的大脑封闭术报应到他自己身上，哈。</p><p>跳过这团乱麻，至少有一件事是肯定的：他正滑入危险的状态。大脑封闭术相当于在脑中砌起围墙，就他的例子而言，还需要修饰到让人在进入时发觉不了那里存在着用于隐藏的墙壁。而当建造墙壁的砖石都不再稳定的情况下，这是维持不了多久的。斯内普会尽力而为，但人有极限，他非常清楚在哪些方面尽力就足够了，死撑没有任何意义。</p><p>他快要输了。</p><p>斯内普深呼吸驱散恐慌，每次念及于此，他的身心都会表现得像是遭遇意外的恐怖，但实际上他的理智非常清楚这迟早都会发生。面对一场没有尽头的战争（远不止黑魔王挑起的），你能选择的只有输在当下还是晚些时候。</p><p>说服黑魔王留下自己的性命之后的第三次食死徒集会，黑魔王单独留下斯内普，布置他在霍格沃茨的任务，期间状似无意地抛出了某个斯内普不知道他了解的细节。并不是什么重要的事情，然而黑魔王对他的了解比他以为的更多，本身就是危险的先兆。黑魔王绝非无条件地信任了这名与邓不利多一同工作十数年、且在他复生后未第一时间露面的食死徒，只是斯内普所处的位置让黑魔王判断值得留下他性命以观后效。</p><p>如果黑魔王没发现那一瞬间斯内普汗毛倒竖，一定是他撞了大运。回到办公室，斯内普身体几乎动弹不得，在脑海中的墙壁后尖叫。就是那个时候，斯内普明白今后自己就要如此活下去，永远不知道黑魔王知道了多少，永远不知道下一次回到食死徒中间自己身上会发生什么，永远坐立不安、等待另一只鞋子落下。对未知的恐惧将日日蚕食他的意志，莉莉的名字对抗不了这个，他做的任何事都无法将她带回，但他只有无懈可击地活着，对凤凰社才有用。</p><p>所以他花费数周为自己准备了一份礼物，眼下它正无害地在特制的瓶子里翻涌，呈现出令人愉快的深绿色。这是斯内普会引以为豪的那种创造，里面的东西在任何已知魔药配方上都不曾记载，是一种不稳定的物质，离开瓶子后一小时内会变成清水。按通常的定义来说，这是一服毒药，因是无名之毒，也就无法可解。饮下后斯内普能有几分钟时间拆毁脑内的壁障、恢复思想的自由，接着迎来同阿瓦达索命咒一样快速、无痛、不可逆转的死亡。没人能弄明白他究竟因何而死，大脑封闭术师留给这世界的最后一个谜题。</p><p>当然，他们会推测这是自杀，除斯内普外所有人都会将整件事定义为自杀，但斯内普更愿意称其为止损。他的工作倚仗他的大脑，而判断大脑不再可靠时，他也知道只要撑过接下来的一天，就可以平静有尊严地停止呼吸，不必经历漫长地酷刑，社员们也不会被牵连进他的失败。斯内普死也不会允许有人在他死前知道他准备了这个（这话似乎有点矛盾），这是他给自己铺设的安全毯，确保自己能挺过最后一天。黑魔王复生的头几个月，差不多每个月斯内普都觉得也许快是时候了，于是晨光透入时他想：再试一天何妨，反正瓶子又不会逃走。</p><p>此后黑魔王的势力再度成形，魔头将更多精力放在战争而不是折腾下属上，斯内普也逐渐适应了高压的工作。无名之毒仍作为最后措施被存放在他的床头柜里，但有半年时间，斯内普不曾感觉到需要刻意去想起它的迫切威胁。他甚至渐渐感到自己正在战斗、在保护他人，觉得自己可以通过行正确之事向莉莉赎罪，连召唤守护神都变得比往日容易了一些。</p><p>看来好日子到头了。布莱克第一次寄来的照片，斯内普留下了“克里斯满月”的那张，他把它从抽屉里取出来，摆在无名之毒旁边。未来的某个时刻，它将成为慰藉而非伤害。斯内普对布莱克跟克里斯托弗不会有合照略感遗憾，不过事无完美。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>化狼会不可避免地造成衣衫破损，冬季在外流浪的狼人们处境无疑比平日更难，莱姆斯则尤甚，他连可以抱团取暖的族群也没有。这么说有些对不起其他人，但客观来看，伏地魔回归后他的日子反而好过了一些。狼人不管什么时候都是公敌，凤凰社重新组建，倒给了他个归处。</p><p>说服狼人们的任务同此前一样进展甚微，邓不利多也不可能说他没尽力了。圣诞节朵拉素来是要回家的，莱姆斯应邀到陋居过圣诞，想跟朋友们聚聚，却没看见西里斯。哈利说西里斯受邀跟另一个韦斯莱一家过节去了，莱姆斯不由有些意外，既已送走克里斯托弗，再做这种事不像西里斯的风格。但想必为人父母的确能让人改变许多，莱姆斯倒希望西里斯能安心当这个局外的父亲或者说叔叔。</p><p>12月26日就是满月，这节到底过得不安生，莱姆斯看得出有几个人见了他便心算日子，就尽早告辞，临走时讨了些食物。即便客人推辞，莫莉也是要塞满他们口袋的，她二话不说就给他包了一大袋。狼人们对巫师的仇恨还不至于蔓延到食物上，格雷伯克挑完，余下的食物便被哄抢一空。莱姆斯自己留了两块蛋糕分给常被欺负的瘦小孩子，他希望吃了这些佳肴，同类们能少折腾自己些。</p><p>这招管不管用他是不会知道了。满月刚升起来，一头大黑狗闯入他们的领地，从一群脑子正迷糊的新狼中间挑出卢平就是一通好揍。莱姆斯恢复人类意识的时候发现自己瘫倒在一处山洞里，浑身上下就像被赶着跑了几十英里（没准是事实）般疼得快要散架，几乎一根手指头也动不了。他企图抬头怒视罪魁祸首，呻吟着倒回脏兮兮的石头上，那货不知从哪儿取出一包衣服丢在他手边，谄媚地往他脑袋底下塞了个软垫，又给他变出厚毯子。</p><p>“你变形前把魔杖藏在哪儿？我给你拿来。”西里斯边生火边问，莱姆斯浪费残余的体力使劲翻了个白眼。</p><p>“最好在我睡醒并且掐死你之前滚蛋，大脚板。”</p><p>“别这么生气嘛，他们应该会以为我是条饿坏了的过路野狗，我确保自己闻起来很像了。”西里斯讨好地说，这话莱姆斯信，他有些日子没见过好友这么灰头土脸、气味难闻了，而且他完全不想知道西里斯往自己身上抹了什么东西。</p><p>“好吧，你为自己赢得了一句话的时间。”莱姆斯呼出一大口气，感觉连胸腔负责呼吸的肌肉都酸痛不已，“听完我再决定睡不睡。”</p><p>西里斯没建议他先休息再谈，这已经挺能说明问题了。</p><p>“安娜怀孕了。”</p><p>哦，操。好吧。</p><p>“他们要把克里斯送回来？”莱姆斯挣扎着坐起来，因为毯子的滑落一阵发抖。</p><p>“不是，还没最终决定。”西里斯心烦意乱地抖开肯定是胡乱塞进包裹的袍子递给他，“他们请我去过圣诞，就是想讨论这个问题。他们很爱克里斯，不愿意放弃抚养权，但我也不赞成他们为此打掉自己的孩子。”</p><p>“我记得安娜是不愿意自己生育的。”莱姆斯困难地把袖子套在胳膊上，感觉后背的骨头咯吱作响。</p><p>“上个月某天他们把克里斯送到安娜的姐姐那儿想喘口气，他们的周年什么的，显然他们因为克里斯忙得团团转好几个月没有搞过了，回来的路上就迫不及待地——”</p><p>“他们告诉你这个？”莱姆斯怀疑地问。</p><p>“没那么详细，但肯定是这么回事。”西里斯找来一根木棍，胡乱捅着火堆，“他们像对青少年那样不管不顾地大搞一场，同时像对青少年那样想‘就这一次，不会有事的’，几周后，嗒哒。”</p><p>“噢。”莱姆斯说。</p><p>“我就该选德里克夫妇。”他的好友气冲冲地继续，“他们至少会谨慎些，不会在一个婴儿周围乱搞，而且他们也不会有孩子。安娜还是个天杀的医生呢，他们怎么就不能——”</p><p>“好了，西里斯。”莱姆斯做了个安抚的手势，“总有意外发生的，我可不会因为一对恩爱夫妻在家做爱而责备他们。”</p><p>“克里斯还需要他们照顾！”西里斯的音量一下子拔高，“套和避孕药很难买吗？”</p><p>莱姆斯啼笑皆非，“冷静点，天哪，我都要以为是你把安娜给搞怀孕了。”</p><p>西里斯为此皱了一下脸，总算停止抱怨。</p><p>“他们打算怎么做？”衣服包里还有装三明治的纸袋，莱姆斯把它们稍微烤热，“既然事情已经发生了，听起来他们也不像是愿意放弃那个孩子或者克里斯。”</p><p>“现在还没什么，但如果留下孩子，过几个月兼顾胎儿和克里斯对他们来说就不太可能了。他们的孩子出生的时候，克里斯正好一岁，一个孩子就够他们手忙脚乱了，而且好保姆是很贵的。”西里斯揉了揉太阳穴，“他们问我愿不愿意从下个月开始增加和克里斯在一起的时间，就算他们请得起保姆，冷落克里斯也会让他们感觉很糟。用克里斯生身父亲的照顾来弥补他们的，他们能好过点儿。”</p><p>“但如果他们开始觉得克里斯是你的孩子而不是自己的——”</p><p>“那就是我担心的。”西里斯烦躁地说，“安娜和菲尔还在犹豫，我想他们已经把克里斯当成自己的孩子了，如果我拒绝或者为此要求解除他们的抚养权，也许他们明天就会去堕胎。我真的不太喜欢这个主意，而且也不希望克里斯的养父母一看到他就想起自己没能出世的孩子。”</p><p>莱姆斯狼吞虎咽地干掉三明治，冬季化狼后立马面对这种问题，他显然需要好好吃一顿。西里斯摆手拒绝了狼人想分给自己的那部分，那些故意抹上的脏污令他显得更加憔悴，莱姆斯不由怀疑对方平安夜离开韦斯莱夫妇后就什么都没吃。</p><p>“就是这个，你生气的是在以为问题解决后，选择权又回到了你手里。”莱姆斯舔舔手指，总结，“抚养克里斯，你面临的所有麻烦都还在，目前的情况又导致安娜和菲尔没法同此前计划的一样全心全意地照顾克里斯。如果接受他们的提议，分担照顾克里斯的工作同时按时把他还给养父母——”</p><p>“我做不到。”西里斯疲惫地说，好像被打垮了，“他们给过我克里斯的照片，我知道他现在长什么样，但真正见到他，听到他发出的声音……就像被撕成碎片，我觉得我都快死了。我就不该与他们保持联系，妈的，人们避免跟收养家庭发生牵扯是有理由的。”</p><p>莱姆斯没有孩子，大概也永远不会有，但他能感受到好友身上散发的那种深切痛苦。克里斯出生后就怀疑事情不会如他们希望的那样顺利，要是那时西里斯就彻底与克里斯断了联系或者决定自己抚养孩子，此时的麻烦都能免去了。但西里斯未必预料不到与韦斯莱夫妇保持联系的隐患，莱姆斯想，他定是在无人处抱着孩子左思右想，割舍不下，又不愿儿子被卷入战争，才会采纳如此优柔寡断的方案。从前的西里斯，与这个词可沾不上边。</p><p>“我该怎么办，月亮脸？”西里斯无助地问，他的眼睛里全是血丝，莱姆斯简直想像安抚狗狗那样拍拍他的头。</p><p>“说老实话，我不知道。”莱姆斯往后靠向凹凸不平的石壁，这是个错误，硌死人了，“你能不能借我点钱？”</p><p>西里斯整个人一震。</p><p>“再说一遍？”</p><p>“借我点钱。”莱姆斯耐心地说，“下周我要去向邓不利多复命，然后我想买身好点的衣服，吃几顿饱饭——”</p><p>“你不会是打算自杀吧？”西里斯充满怀疑地问，“别想不开呀，月亮脸。”</p><p>他一定是个圣人才能忍这家伙这么多年，“不，我打算尝试约唐克斯出去，聪明狗。”</p><p>西里斯的沉默呼啸着朝他席卷而来。</p><p>“先说好，我对这个完全没问题，你一年前就该这么干了。”黑发男人打着立誓的手势说，“但你不会觉得这跟克里斯是一回事吧？朵拉又不是婴儿，她是个傲罗，能照顾好自己。”</p><p>“的确不是，但都是关于生活。”莱姆斯说，他的每拍心跳与上一拍之间的间隔都在缩短，好像在渐渐反应过来他刚说了什么，“无论我和朵拉之间的其他问题，还是你和斯内普之间的，如果不是因为伏地魔，或许都有时间去解决，不是吗？我们正处于战争中，可能将来很多年也会是这样，那不表示我们只能为此而活。你可以看看我的尝试进展如何，再做自己的决定——反正离安娜生下孩子还有很久。”</p><p>“虽然我也跟哈利说过……但这简直是我听到过的一个人为约会找出的最无私也最可悲的理由。”西里斯表情有点扭曲地说，“再次强调，不是反对。”</p><p>“你的反对可不像你以为的那么有分量。”莱姆斯泼冷水道，“我只是觉得自己偶尔也可以为不留遗憾努力一下，鉴于我已经亲眼目睹了这样一出生动的狗血剧。”</p><p>西里斯轻轻踢了他一脚，有一瞬间好像下了决心，但转眼又阴郁起来。</p><p>“关于斯内普……”他吞咽了一下，“还有件事你也有权知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>结束与哈利的通话，西里斯松了口气。男孩儿很乐意同他和克里斯过复活节假期，丝毫没有因为克里斯是斯内普的孩子而对教父或者克里斯心存芥蒂，这总令他欣慰。克里斯出生时受到的祝福太少了，好在现在他确信，即便自己出了什么事，也有人能托付那孩子。说来有趣，几个月间克里斯正帮助他真正重建与他人的联系，孑然一身时许多事都无所谓，但要对一个无辜的小生命负责，他就不可能活成一座孤岛。</p><p>仿佛要验证这个念头似的，他邀请哈利过万圣节后不久，斯内普便就他寄的照片回了信，要他周六晚上到总部面谈。送走克里斯之后他们只见过一次，还是会议上的匆匆一瞥，想到要应邀前往，一阵奇怪的战栗便爬过西里斯的皮肤。说真的，他不确定自己对与斯内普独处是什么感觉，在斯内普起居室沙发上的那次谈话后，有太多事改变了。</p><p>无论如何，他可没学过要怎样从一场战斗中逃走——唔，克里斯的部分不算。</p><p>他抵达老宅时斯内普已经坐在会议桌边，蜡黄的脸在火光中忽明忽暗，听见动静，黑眼睛迅速一抬，捕捉到西里斯的视线——于是他立刻明白有些事情并未改变。西里斯走下台阶，在斯内普对面落座，两人隔着宽宽的会议桌对峙。片刻后，斯内普的嘴角抽动一下，先开口了。</p><p>“那孩子在哪？”他用夹杂着咆哮的声音质问。</p><p>“现在？跟安娜和菲尔在一起。”西里斯回答，多少有点好奇地观察着斯内普，斯莱特林院长看上去怒不可遏。</p><p>“少废话！”斯内普喝道，“你是故意的。由你做标记的那些照片是你拍的，但你根本就不应该能拍那些照片。除了从韦斯莱那里收照片，你不该跟克里斯有任何牵扯——实际上连照片都是多余的。”</p><p>“所以你的确有看。”西里斯评价道。</p><p>斯内普猛地闭上嘴，好像要挺过对方正中软肋的一击，西里斯突然不想再废话了。克里斯托弗不该变成伤害斯内普或者任何其他人的武器，他也不是为了伤害谁而生下那孩子。</p><p>他解释了另一个韦斯莱夫人意外怀孕的事，安娜的肚子这会儿已经很明显，她和菲尔正逐步让西里斯接手照顾孩子的工作（夫妻俩对原本想放弃克里斯的生父也不是完全放心）。此前西里斯去照顾克里斯大都是在周末，复活节假期会是近期他与克里斯相处最久的一次。进展顺利的话，到了夏季，克里斯大部分时间会跟西里斯住在一起，此后的安排视产妇和宝宝情况决定。</p><p>斯内普面无表情地听完前因后果，顿了顿，“你以为自己在做什么？”</p><p>“我完全清楚我在做什么，而且我也不是在征求你的许可。”西里斯回答。</p><p>“我可没想象过高贵的布莱克公子会需要谁的许可。”斯内普讥刺，“但容我提醒，决定把克里斯交给他们的人是你，据说是为了克里斯的安全。现在你又背弃前言——”</p><p>“你听不懂英文吗？”西里斯打断他。</p><p>“不管有人怀孕还是别的，那都是他们的问题！”斯内普咆哮，唰地站了起来，“你把克里斯交给他们的时候起，对他就不再有任何责任了！你也无权在克里斯的父母忙不过来时插手！你以为自己算什么？这样是不是能安抚你的良心？忙里偷闲接手一下克里斯，玩腻了又送还——”</p><p>“是安娜和菲尔找到我，我们三个也都同意了这个方案！”西里斯也站了起来，“你觉得自己又是以什么立场指手画脚？就好像你真关心克里斯——”</p><p>“我不关心，而且你也不该关心！”斯内普狂怒地说，“他是克里斯托弗·韦斯莱，不是布莱克，也不是斯内普！你到底知不知道——”</p><p>“我知道得很清楚，而你要是真像你自诩的那样不关心，我们就不会有这段对话。所以闭上你的嘴别在这当伪君子，斯内普。”西里斯斩钉截铁地说，“我说了我不打算征求你的意见，情况就是这样，复活节克里斯要来跟我住。”</p><p>斯内普怒视他，胸膛剧烈起伏，下一秒可能就会拔出魔杖把西里斯咒成不成形的一堆。</p><p>“很好，”斯莱特林轻声说，“很好，别怪我没提醒过——”</p><p>“那个预言，”西里斯再次打断他，“让哈利成为救世之星的预言，是你泄露的。你偷听的是邓不利多给特里劳尼的面试。”</p><p>上一秒斯内普还气得两颊涨红，西里斯说出“预言”时，那张脸上的血色立刻全部褪去了。黑魔法防御术教授稳住自己，嘴唇抖动了几下，他脊背又挺直了一些，准备迎接早已料到的一击。</p><p>“没错。”斯内普缓慢地说，“你想怎样？”</p><p>“就是告诉你我知道了。”西里斯惊讶于自己声线的平稳，“然后，如果你想，假期可以来看克里斯。这不是邀请或者橄榄枝，我不欢迎你，但我不会阻止你接近他。”</p><p>斯内普又等了几秒，意识到西里斯嘴里没含着什么下文，投来的眼神中开始明摆出大写的“就这样？”。</p><p>“不然呢？”西里斯自嘲地笑了一下，“你觉得我会杀掉克里斯的另一个父亲？”</p><p>斯内普的喉结上下滑动，“为了克里斯，真是无私。”</p><p>“你替凤凰社工作，你爱克里斯，眼下这对我来说就足够了。”西里斯向后扩张了一下肩膀，“詹姆和莉莉不会因为你死了就回来的，否则相信我，我早就动手了。”</p><p>“如果是那样，不劳你动手。”斯内普冷笑了一下，西里斯从中捕捉到了某些东西。</p><p>“所以，是为了莉莉？”</p><p>斯内普的脸又抽搐了一下，他看上去紧张到西里斯都被二手紧张淹没了，然后慢慢地，他点了头，一副听天由命的架势。既然伏地魔用钻心咒都没能把这个从斯内普肚里挖出来，西里斯认为面前人确实已经翻出了全部底牌。</p><p>“现在我们把话说清楚了。”他说。</p><p>“我们没有。”斯内普厉声道。</p><p>“我不会做任何损害克里斯和凤凰社利益的事，这点你尽管放心。”西里斯转身背对斯内普，走向厨房，他能听到克利切在不远处嘀嘀咕咕地走来走去，“要是我们都能过关，到杀死我朋友的凶手真正完蛋之后，也许我还会算算这笔账。”</p><p>格兰芬多装满茶壶，用咒语烧开壶里的水，找出茶包丢进去，用这些小事镇定自己。他知道他做的是正确的，不管是为了哈利、克里斯托弗还是其他无辜的人，结束战争都是首要的。既然斯内普的忠诚源于伏地魔杀害莉莉的仇恨，而莉莉永远都不会复活，那么他想必可以假定斯内普将忠于凤凰社到最后一刻。邓不利多总是鼓吹爱的力量，但实际上恨才能成为他们这种人值得信任的真正原因，他不就是因为死前必须杀掉的人还在外游荡，才爬出地狱的吗？</p><p>“那波特呢？”他把茶放到会议桌上时，站在原地的斯内普问。油腻的发帘间，男人的脸显得有些茫然，甚至也许恐惧。</p><p>“愿意的话你可以自己对他坦承。”西里斯说，他们都知道这是不可能的，“或者由我在哈利成年后找个合适的时机告诉他。”</p><p>斯莱特林的肩膀一下子放松了，这使得西里斯怀疑自己错过了什么关键。难道斯内普跟邓不利多的约定也是在哈利成年后告知真相么？斯内普可不像会同意这种方案的类型。</p><p>不等他理清头绪，西里斯意识到憎恨又开始在投来的目光中燃烧，就像他们回到了几年前的尖叫棚屋，或者更久远的校园时期。</p><p>带着类似解脱的语气，黑魔法防御术教授说：“现在我们谈完了。”</p><p>西里斯有点不想同意，但他们今晚确实已经说得够多了，余下的部分没什么他可过问的。</p><p>“哈利复活节也在我那儿。”他陈述道，斯内普可能会造访的事他也得知会哈利一声。</p><p>斯内普或许是把这理解成威胁，最后给了他一个轻蔑的眼神，离开了总部。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏还订《预言家日报》，11月时他们惊讶地看到了西里斯到报社担任某种顾问的消息，他教父在照片上完全看不出怀过孕的迹象。西里斯告诉他，前头号通缉犯的身份对取得职位帮了些忙，双方算是互惠互利。报社就在魔法部，部里希望能用工资堵住他的嘴（要是他们知道布莱克家族古灵阁金库有多少钱大概会再考虑一下），以免他到处嚷嚷从前含冤入狱的事；而西里斯本就受关注，他变成魔法部自我宣传的工具，伏地魔就不便为引出哈利公然下手。此外，刊登什么是一回事，报社总归是消息灵通的地方，对凤凰社获取情报有利，哈利也从他那听到了不少奇闻趣事。</p><p>他毫不犹豫地同意了西里斯共度复活节假期的邀请，反正留在学校里也是同沉重的课业作斗争——还有罗恩和赫敏没完没了的拉扯。包括西里斯在内，每个人都建议罗恩干脆利落地对拉文德提出分手，但罗恩似乎对此很恐惧。大家都觉得他们分开是迟早的事，罗恩在生日那天和拉文德因为另一件可怕的礼物（“我的宝宝熊”情侣毛衣中的一件）大吵一架，发誓自己绝不会穿着那玩意到处走，导致拉文德整整两周都没有理他，赫敏则对他稍微友好了一点。</p><p>老实说，哈利已经被折腾到不在乎罗恩和赫敏交往会不会让他们三人变得尴尬了，但看起来短期内那两人谁都不会迈出那一步。罗恩和赫敏是他最好的朋友，然而眼下待在他们身边已经有点令人窒息，更不要说如果留在霍格沃茨，他就不得不经常见到留校复习O.W.Ls的金妮，并忍受她与迪安尚未分手的事实。西里斯有点抱歉地说因为克里斯的存在，如果哈利去的话大概没法悠闲地度假，但哈利觉得能见到小克里斯比去瑞士滑雪什么的更好。</p><p>那周周末，西里斯又告诉他斯内普假期可能也会造访，他们谈过了。于是哈利想：好吧，我总可以藏到房间里不出去的。而且尽管不乐意见到斯内普，他并不反对旁观斯内普和克里斯同处一室的主意，他还没见过哪个时候，斯内普比抱着克里斯时更像活人。</p><p>所以就这样，春分那天，哈利坐在新改装的飞天摩托（升空后会隐形以免麻瓜发现）后座上抵达了西里斯的新家。这是幢上世纪风格的单层别墅，看上去像有钱人到乡下度假时住的那种，采光很好，整体与格里莫广场12号完全不同，非常“西里斯”。西里斯还在屋里装了电话，韦斯莱夫妇的号码记在他的照顾克里斯注意事项清单顶层。</p><p>晚些时候，韦斯莱夫妇开车送来了克里斯和最后一批常用物品——包括小婴儿每天都必须啃着入睡的一只小玩具恐龙。他们留下吃了晚饭，期间西里斯不断充实那张已经很长的清单。与克里斯吻别时安娜哭了，抚摸着肚子一再道歉，西里斯和菲尔则一直劝她放宽心、克里斯没事的。</p><p>克里斯，嗯，已经正式进入一个宝宝最可爱的阶段。他比出生时重了好些，面颊粉粉的，活泼好动，黑眼睛一点儿也不认生地转来转去盯人，像只好奇的小狗。不过仅仅过了几个小时，哈利就对克里斯哭起来的音量有些生畏：宝宝正在出牙，有点低烧，脾气暴躁。西里斯此前告诉客房有隔音咒语以免教子半夜被吵醒时，哈利还与他争执，结果当晚睡前他就带着内疚对此感到庆幸了。</p><p>哈利记得克里斯刚出生那几天大部分时候都在睡觉，这点现在不同了。克里斯已经能坐起来，总挥着小胖胳膊咿咿呀呀地寻求关注，而且好像每时每刻都在婴儿床里扑腾，有时候叫人担心他会掉出来。哈利白天主要就是守在克里斯身边、逗孩子玩儿，有时帮着喂奶和做辅食，西里斯则承担了大部分脏活累活，以及晚上看护的辛苦。他半夜起床时西里斯总在育儿室哼着歌哄孩子，他提出要跟教父一起，西里斯倒也不会拒绝。</p><p>“夏天的时候我打算雇莱姆斯当保姆。”西里斯边推摇篮边告诉他，“我不可能一边全职工作一边全天候照顾克里斯，还不被其他人发觉。”</p><p>“这样莱姆斯也会有稳定的工作和收入。”哈利能明白教父的用意，西里斯的确需要可信的人帮忙照顾克里斯，莱姆斯就不会把这视为施舍，“他和唐克斯怎样了？”</p><p>“进展顺利。”西里斯一笑，恰在此时克里斯也笑了一下，吹出个口水泡泡，西里斯温柔地替宝宝擦嘴，“如果他是要跟朵拉约会，我保证放他请假。”</p><p>假期第三天一早，莱姆斯挽着唐克斯登门造访，他们的确是一副热恋中的样子，唐克斯又能得心应手地变形了，一跃成为克里斯最喜欢的人。哈利很为他们的幸福而高兴，也不禁有点嫉妒，想到金妮可能正跟迪安在学校亲亲我我。但在西里斯面前，他似乎没什么可抱怨的。</p><p>随着假期渐渐过去，哈利基本上都放弃看到斯内普的指望了，西里斯则似乎一开始就没抱什么期待。他讳莫如深地说自己跟斯内普谈得不算愉快，哈利不知道这是否意味着谈话末尾他们又魔杖相向了，如果克里斯都不能让他俩关系缓和，他真不知道还有什么能。</p><p>安娜和菲尔约定的是假期最后一天过来接克里斯，西里斯说他们肯定一早就会到，和克里斯第一次跟他度周末时一样。于是倒数第二天，教父子两个颇费了些事，带着克里斯到附近的林地野餐，回来时见黑魔法防御术教授站在门口，研究门上挂的“外出野餐”牌子。</p><p>哈利和西里斯对视一眼，他拿过背包，让西里斯接手婴儿车。这时斯内普也发现了他们，西里斯若无其事地推着克里斯走过去，像对老朋友那样招呼：“下午好啊，克里斯，来跟西弗勒斯打个招呼。”</p><p>斯内普站得比哈利所知的任何时候都笔直，只眼睛稍微往下瞥着婴儿车，简直让人怀疑他是在蔑视宝宝。哈利把背包带子整了又整，尽可能磨磨蹭蹭，但那边的对话还是能飘进他的耳朵里。</p><p>“只是过来确认。”斯内普咕哝，“看来你还没蠢到这么快就让自己和波特被盯上。”</p><p>“你知道这里定时有社员照看，哈利的安全是第一位的。”西里斯语气轻快，好像在避免惊吓对方一样，“进去看看吧，里边才是为克里斯准备的。”</p><p>“没必要。”</p><p>“别犯蠢了，难道你是来欣赏我家大门？”</p><p>斯内普最终没再反对，门一开，哈利就绕过他俩抢先进去直奔厨房，对着一堆瓶瓶罐罐琢磨该弄什么饮料，以逃避尴尬的气氛。西里斯平时就喝白开水，他最擅长的则是这几天练的冲婴儿奶粉和打各种蔬菜和水果泥，但那样斯内普可能会把杯子永久性嫁接到他脑门上。好在哈利翻了一会儿，幸运地找到了几个招待卢平和唐克斯剩下的茶包。</p><p>端着茶盘来到客厅时，他正赶上西里斯托着克里斯腋下把婴儿举向斯内普，边说：“抱抱？”</p><p>有一瞬间他觉得斯内普瞳孔可能都扩大了。</p><p>下一秒，斯莱特林院长和教父同时瞥向哈利手中热气腾腾的茶，这让哈利感到自己犯了什么大错，他赶忙把茶盘放在茶几上离宝宝最远的角落。这时克里斯在西里斯手里哼哼起来，两脚踢蹬，试着朝另一个父亲伸手，这好像让斯内普终于下定决心，谨慎地接过婴儿。结果没一会儿，哼哼就变成了抗议，斯内普调整姿势也不管用，眼看克里斯皱起脸要哭，斯莱特林在沙发上嗖地往前蹭了两尺，像丢炸弹一样把克里斯轻手轻脚地塞回西里斯怀里。</p><p>哇，这实在是……哈利为教授丢来的眼刀缩缩脖子，他怀疑自己刚被记上了100分，但就算这样他恐怕也没法以过去的眼光看待斯内普了。</p><p>“……他重了。”宝宝在西里斯怀里恢复愉快时，斯内普小声说。</p><p>“差不多有出生时的两倍重，正在长第二颗牙。”西里斯说着轻轻翻起宝宝下唇，让斯内普看下齿槽刚萌生的乳牙（后者还真凑近看了看），又小心地擦掉口水，“这几天他拿到什么都塞进嘴里嚼，口水流得到处都是。”</p><p>斯内普点点头，他的手无处安放似地挪动了两下，哈利从没在他身上见到过这种小动作。几秒钟后他把一根手指放到克里斯手心里，这是哈利也喜欢的游戏：宝宝毫不犹豫地握住了它。于是斯莱特林院长就保持着这个姿势，不再动弹。</p><p>西里斯没话找话，又说了些克里斯的近况，半小时后宝宝大便了，斯内普趁他们忙着处理，起身匆匆离开。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哈利会盯着小马是因为在对角巷和火车上遇上小马觉得对方在搞事情，所以如果哈利既没有坐火车也没有跟韦斯莱家一块去对角巷，而且有别的要操心，应该就不会这么盯着小马搞事情。<br/>罗恩会中毒是因为中了迷情剂去斯拉格霍恩办公室，中迷情剂是因为哈利急着看小马在干啥，翻活点地图时把罗米达·万尼送的坩埚巧克力丢到了罗恩床边，所以哈利不执着于监视小马，罗恩大概就不会中迷情剂。<br/>好家伙，于是就这样了（其实就是因为懒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯内普逃回办公室——仓皇到无暇顾及这一措辞。事实是不管学生如何咒骂、邓不利多又对他提出了怎样过分的要求，霍格沃茨地窖的办公室始终是他在这世上唯一能感到安全的地方。去年有几个月，感到无法自行排遣的苦闷和寂寞时，他还会到总部寻求宣泄，现在斯内普就只能跟过去十几年一样，自行消化了。</p><p>克里斯在婴儿床里将黑眼睛转向他时，斯内普就知道自己不可能从那所房子里全身而退。然而布莱克，天杀的布莱克，大大方方地邀请了他，就好像此前在格里莫广场12号的对话不存在，就好像他们这辈子从未试图杀死彼此。那人真可以做到这种地步吗？把话说开，于是心无芥蒂？在事关波特夫妇性命的问题上也能如此？</p><p>他是准备拒绝的，拒绝布莱克并不需要一个足够好的理由，但莉莉的儿子站在不远处，仿佛尴尬得无所适从。他那会儿一点都不像詹姆·波特，詹姆·波特只会让别人而不是自己尴尬，但他仍然是波特比他勇敢的活证明。那人一再地对莉莉表白爱意，屡败屡战，甚至为她承认自己的缺陷并努力改变，在生命的最后一刻拦在她与死亡之间，这些都是斯内普从未做到过的事。一次就够了，他在那男孩面前可以是不称职的教师，也可以是无理迁怒者和仇敌，但唯独不可以是懦夫。</p><p>所以斯内普走进去，他的地狱闻起来像婴儿奶粉、润肤露、果蔬汁液以及尿布，克里斯不像那个红色的新生儿那么小了，但仍然很小，真奇怪一个婴儿怎么能用自己的痕迹塞满整间屋子。克里斯托弗，软软的，没几磅重量，四肢还不协调，咿呀乱叫着挑战这个世界；他取得了初步成果，轻而易举地把一个父亲给打成齑粉。斯内普惯于只为特定目的活着，却一下子渴望起了那么多东西：学会把宝宝抱得舒服的正确方法，用小勺子给宝宝喂土豆泥，逗孩子笑，教克里斯托弗说自己的名字……</p><p>那次造访后仅仅过了几天，斯内普就收到了新的一批照片。他快速浏览过每一张，同此前一样，布莱克或任何其他不是克里斯托弗的人都完全没入镜，连一根指头也没有。斯内普不在乎这是因为布莱克终究不想让他拿到自己的照片，还是布莱克体贴地假定斯内普不想要有自己的照片，他也许绝望到了这种程度，会思考该怎样告诉布莱克：有没有可能给我一张你和克里斯的合照，什么样的都行，以备我将来服毒的时候想看？</p><p>他摇摇欲坠，但仍然设法成功撑过了又一次食死徒集会。黑魔王这回敲打的主要是马尔福夫妇，他们已如惊弓之鸟，会后纳西莎拦住斯内普，就像贸然闯入他在蜘蛛尾巷的旧屋那样，抓着斯莱特林院长询问他到底有没有把握照看好自己的宝贝儿子。斯内普也许该拿出更多的耐心，但这很困难，当他脑中想着放心吧邓不利多早就决定挽救你儿子的灵魂，因为尽管显然一无是处但他仍比我干净得多。小马尔福每天都变得更走投无路，可仍坚持拒绝（在他看来）夺去了父亲地位的院长的帮助，斯内普对这被宠坏的男孩逐渐丧失耐心，他越来越不在乎对方的任务同样关乎自己的身家性命了。</p><p>然而他多活两周，或许就能多见到克里斯托弗一次。宝宝轮流住在两个家里，每次两周，此后住布莱克这的时间还会逐月延长。斯内普去对了时候，就可以看到布莱克抱着克里斯托弗摇摇晃晃、逗儿子开心；而如果他因疏忽大意或心志不坚导致克里斯托弗陷入危险，这样的场景就永不会再现。</p><p>所以必要的时候他将立刻作出决断，不冒一丝风险。但在那之前……</p><p>【诱惑太大了……】</p><p>斯内普质问邓不利多为什么戴上那枚戒指时，老人如此说，现在他已多少懂得那种苍凉无奈的语调。</p><p>布莱克践行了自己的许诺，哪怕是斯内普晚上十点突然到访、而且看上去很可能颇为失魂落魄的时候，他也没有阻止斯内普接近克里斯托弗的意思。当然格兰芬多开门时悄悄握着魔杖，但确认斯内普是凭自己的意志而来，布莱克便侧身让出进屋的路，告诉他克里斯在育儿室里。那是这间屋子保护最严密的地方，斯内普路过餐厅时看到桌上摆着没吃完的苹果泥，知道布莱克是发现有人到访后匆匆将宝宝推进去的。</p><p>“给他咬点儿东西，晚上能安静些。”注意到他的目光，布莱克介绍道，“磨牙棒他也挺喜欢的，不过最爱啃的还是自己的手。”</p><p>他们在摇篮边停下，斯内普被画着粉色和蓝色热带鱼的墙纸包围，在外边是一进门能马上断定房里有个婴儿，这个小空间则看起来和闻起来都完全是宝宝的领地。克里斯托弗立刻转向大人们，从嘴里抽出湿漉漉的小手冲他们挥舞，斯内普听到布莱克在自己身边笑了。</p><p>“我想抱他。”他说，“告诉我该怎么做。”</p><p>布莱克的眉毛吃惊地向上一跳，嘴也张了张，但二话不说开始指导。这样，先把他拿出来，对，别慌，他现在喜欢竖着，让他坐你胳膊上，侧一点儿……宝宝不舒服地哼哼唧唧扭动了好一阵，斯内普都快放弃了，接着好像忽然间，克里斯就安安稳稳地待在了他怀里，且对他袍子的第二粒纽扣产生了浓厚的兴趣。</p><p>“你衣服刚洗过？”布莱克问，斯内普摇摇头，莫名其妙地有点羞愧。</p><p>“噢，那还是别让他啃了。”布莱克说，仍没有任何刻薄的评论，像是别把鼻头的油腻蹭到宝宝身上之类，“来，尝尝这个？”</p><p>克里斯高兴地接受了磨牙棒，自己抓着又舔又啃，西里斯又笑了起来。斯内普感觉胸腔里像是被塞进了过于巨大的东西，既满胀又酸疼，压迫他的心跳和呼吸。他根本不可能从这里全身而退，想都别想。</p><p>“这周他最喜欢的是草莓味，之前是核桃，但这会儿几乎完全不碰了。”布莱克接住从小手指间滑落的磨牙棒递回去，“喜新厌旧的小混蛋。”</p><p>“他晚上睡得怎样？”斯内普设法问道。</p><p>“挺好的，出完牙踏实多了。复活节那阵差不多整晚都得抱着，放下就闹腾。”布莱克不是故意在提醒他错过了什么，但斯内普很难不这么想，“安娜和菲尔给他断了夜奶，基本上调整到晚上十一点睡、早上八点起，中间可能会醒一两次需要喂点奶，白天还要小睡几回。克里斯简直乖得像个天使。”</p><p>“你的黑眼圈可不是这么说的。”这句话溜了出来，不由自主，但布莱克好像没意识到，他指挥斯内普把丢下磨牙棒开始打瞌睡的克里斯带去洗手洗脸。</p><p>“再乖也是婴儿，总不能拿他当学生来要求。”布莱克先洗干净了自己的手，拿出一个显然是克里斯专用的小脸盆接温水，用手背试水温，“你想试试吗？你来洗，换我抱他？”</p><p>斯内普摇摇头，于是布莱克将小毛巾浸湿，固定住宝宝的头，轻轻擦拭克里斯左侧的内眼角，然后清洗毛巾，换一只眼。他着迷地注视着，对象从布莱克的动作，渐渐变成布莱克的神情。男人全心投入在手头的工作上，用无意义的甜言蜜语哄劝不情愿的宝宝，如此温柔而专注，完全没注意到另一个男人的视线。</p><p>“他刚吃了东西，牙齿也需要清理……”布莱克说着抬起头，斯内普立刻转开眼，诅咒自己两颊发烫的生理反应，西里斯清清嗓子。</p><p>“呃，他开始闹脾气了，干完还得哄一会儿。”格兰芬多拿出棉签，倒了些淡盐水，“让我们赶紧把这个做完吧，乖，克里希，再忍忍……”</p><p>接下来他将四肢乱划的克里斯交还到布莱克臂弯，孩子很快安静下来睡熟了，在两位父亲的注视下被放进婴儿床。斯内普帮忙清理了口水渍，他们蹑手蹑脚地离开育儿室，布莱克走到餐厅，随口吃掉剩下的苹果和苹果泥，朝斯内普丢去一个警告的眼神。</p><p>“一个字也别说。”他把碗勺扔进洗手池，按摩了一下肩颈，“莱姆斯已经充分评价过我酷炫的形象被小布丁毁得有多彻底了，就连你也没法说得比他更好。”</p><p>斯内普盯着那个男人：死敌，前通缉犯，凤凰社成员，有点狼狈的新手爸爸。他孩子的另一个父亲。他还可以在手臂上感受到克里斯的重量。</p><p>“给我一分钟。”斯内普低声请求，布莱克有些不解，大概还有点不耐烦，他肯定很累了。</p><p>“好啊，怎么？”西里斯问，“你想谈谈吗？”</p><p>斯内普靠近时，他安静下来。斯莱特林抬起双手搭在另一个男人上臂，然后闭上眼，在被推开前将嘴唇贴向对方的面颊，接着是鼻子、眼睛。布莱克绷紧了身体，眼睫扇动，但并没有挣扎。约定的一分钟过去，斯内普起身，见格兰芬多略歪着脑袋，显得困惑而犹豫。他敲响房门的时候并没有打算做这件事，他就是……能承受的就这么多了。</p><p>“只是……”斯内普吞下喉咙里的肿块，“谢谢你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西里斯真不想承认自己又被斯内普搞得晕头转向，而且是在他们两人加起来一粒扣子都没解的情况下。</p><p>他确实有在把事情弄简单点，好吗？以他和斯内普历史悠久的积怨，从凤凰社重新组建到现在，他俩非但没造成减员，反而造了个人，这足以说明问题的复杂性。在克里斯托弗的事上他干得不够利落，这点他认，但对他和斯内普之间的事，西里斯已经尽可能把一切都摆到明面上了。</p><p>他们所持信息是对等的，两人自校园时期便敌对，他试过谋杀斯内普，斯内普也试过把他交给摄魂怪，他知道斯内普最不为人所知的罪行和被邓不利多信任的原因，斯内普也知道他知道。西里斯没在手里留下什么能用来打斯内普一个措手不及的武器，他也已经表态，凤凰社优先，自己会跟斯内普在一个阵营里合作——这回可没有邓不利多站在旁边逼他俩握手。</p><p>原本这样应该够了，他们各司其职，需要时互换情报。为此西里斯甚至都不怎么需要勉强自己，工作和克里斯每每让他筋疲力尽，有空培养对某人的仇恨不如多睡会儿（他的睡眠现在好多了）。安娜和菲尔的情况是既成事实，斯内普反对留下克里斯，那么他也不要求对方在这件事上出什么力就是了。应付斯内普的造访在计划内，但斯莱特林可怜巴巴地搞得像这是自己这辈子要做的最后一件事，未免太夸张了点。若非见过另一个父亲对待克里斯的那股小心劲儿，西里斯基本确定斯内普会努力到离宝宝最远的地方殉职，他可能会怀疑对方下一秒要掏出魔杖说“对不起”然后干掉他把克里斯抱去献给伏地魔。</p><p>然后就是刚才的吻（如果能叫吻的话），以及道谢。搞什么鬼，这年头12岁小女孩都不像这样亲亲了。</p><p>“……呃。”</p><p>西里斯发出个单音节，斯内普如梦初醒地哆嗦了一下后退，眼神飘忽，看起来巴不得自己当场人间蒸发。他全程除了努力别被小崽子杀掉之外什么都没干，结果被这个莫名其妙的斯莱特林害得突然面颊发烫，仿佛做了亏心事。</p><p>反正已经是一团乱麻，他说：“你想来个口活儿吗？”</p><p>斯内普瞪着他。</p><p>“我就当你不反对了。”他嘀咕，抓着斯内普的肩膀把对方按到墙边。</p><p>斯内普发出一些短暂而意义不明的声音，脚挪动了几下，在西里斯跪下时变得完全静止，似乎惊呆了。西里斯掀起黑色长袍钻进去，撞在对方瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖上（不管是詹姆还是莱姆斯都会为此笑掉大牙）。裤子算是种麻瓜化产物，但现如今只有上了年纪、极度保守的巫师才会坚持拒绝它，斯内普的年纪和事迹似乎对应哪个词都勉强。倒不是西里斯会抱怨每次掀开他袍子遇上的都是内裤——唔，有些时候连内裤也没有，确实方便。</p><p>他轻轻吸了口气（这可能有点变态），男人闻起来跟他记忆中一样。不过这家伙有备而来时不会穿这么糟糕的内裤，西里斯把手指伸进松垮的裤腰扯了一下，怀疑它能有十年历史，完全足以进入“舒服到罪恶但跟性感没有一毛钱关系”行列。斯内普发出一个可能是抗议的动静，西里斯最后摸了摸他瘦巴巴的大腿，感觉到颤抖而不是反对，便拉下那条糟内裤干正事儿。</p><p>他们都很累，而且紧张，斯内普被舔了一两分钟才硬起来。西里斯尝试着含了一下，熟悉尺寸和味道，自发现怀孕他很久没做了，近期也只偶尔在浴室草草了事。进入状态花了些功夫，但他们很快找到节奏，斯内普呻吟着向前顶胯，手大概是想抓西里斯头发，隔着长袍尴尬地搭在他脑袋上。这场面肯定很喜感，没准像是斯内普大了肚子。</p><p>西里斯闭上眼睛，停止胡思乱想——这正是他想在斯内普身上造成的效果。他放松咽喉，深深吞进对方大得叫人讨厌的阳具，手指捧起睾丸揉搓，感到它们逐渐变得紧绷。斯内普的身体往下滑了一点，终于失去控制，用力操进他喉咙里。西里斯呛了一下，反向前迎去，强迫对方感受自己喉内肌肉的挤压，这逼出了斯内普的哽咽。他一只手找到自己的阴茎，粗鲁地揉搓起来，西里斯想念这种状态：如此急切地渴望取悦和被取悦。</p><p>膝盖开始发颤后斯内普没有撑太久，他可能是试图推开西里斯，但西里斯无视了对方艰难的示意，反正咽下去又不会怀孕。他更用力地撸动自己，一边努力吞咽，袍子外的世界不复存在，西里斯从未如此专注，感官中只有斯内普的气味、皮肤和精液的味道以及舌上持续的搏动。这样很好，射精结束后斯内普挣扎了几下，西里斯用力按住让他的胯部跟墙壁撞出一声响，鼻子埋在对方阴茎旁边，头脑空白地射出来。他们就这样气喘吁吁地待了一会儿，西里斯挣扎着退出袍子时，斯内普才终于像确认自己获得了允许似地膝盖一弯坐了下来，帮另一个人把袍角从后脑勺处扯落。</p><p>西里斯用袖子擦了把嘴，捋开糊了满脸的长发，大口吸入新鲜空气以摆脱眼前的金星。斯内普扫了眼他软下来的阴茎和一团糟的衬衫，撇撇嘴。</p><p>“闭嘴。”他嗓子哑得可以，但愿明天不会有访客，“你自便，我得去清理一下，否则一会儿克里斯要是醒了我没法抱他。”</p><p>“反正你都得用这张嘴亲他。”斯内普讥讽道，他要整理仪容倒是方便，西里斯翻了个白眼。</p><p>“他和刚才我嘴里那玩意儿还去过同一个地方呢，你好像也没意见嘛。”</p><p>斯内普进门后那种令他后颈毛发竖起的凝重气氛似乎消散了，他们互不相让地打了会儿口水仗，期间西里斯到厨房漱了口，用旋风扫净初步清理休闲服，手指蘸水胡乱梳了几下头发。多亏克里斯的破坏力，这阵子各房间都放着换洗衣物以供取用，他从茶几下的小抽屉里扯出件帽衫，拎着它顿了顿，觉得现在才为脱上衣犹豫是不是有点蠢。</p><p>“我该回去了。”这时斯内普说，西里斯点点头。</p><p>“还有，别再跟我道谢了。”他暂且搁置帽衫，“你没有任何理由谢我，我也不需要，克里斯是……”</p><p>他们同时看向育儿室的门，余下的话不必西里斯说，两人也都明白。</p><p>“我已经做了安排，如果我出什么事的话，有一个基金会持续向安娜和菲尔支付抚养费，没人能从资金来源查到我头上。”西里斯说，斯内普又有些紧绷起来，让他产生了抓住那张脸猛揉的恶作剧冲动，“但克里斯仍然可能会需要你，你能以安娜和菲尔做不到的方式保护他。”</p><p>“不。”话音未落，斯内普就生硬地回复，“如果情况发展到连你也会被杀，那么任何保护都比不上跟他断绝一切联系。”</p><p>“别说得好像我很要紧一样。”西里斯摇摇头，“我可不想死，但要是没得选，是我总比是孩子们或者你强，从任何角度来说我对凤凰社都不是不可替代——”</p><p>“你是！”斯内普怒气冲冲地打断，“对克里斯来说是。”</p><p>西里斯耸耸肩，不在这个问题上多做纠缠。他永远都会想了解克里斯周围发生的事，无论孩子是出生三天还是三十岁。克里斯让他感到自己坚不可摧同时又不堪一击，动起与宝宝永诀的念头都会直接杀死他一次。</p><p>“总之，在以何种方式来保护克里斯上，我可以信任你做的决定。”他说，“给我个承诺，行么？”</p><p>卢平、唐克斯、米勒娃，每个知道克里斯存在的社员都会用生命保护他，西里斯很清楚，但这不够，加上斯内普也还是不会够。这世界对一个婴儿来说太过残忍和冷酷，上周克里斯被一小块煮土豆呛住，西里斯用两秒就疏通了他的呼吸，然后花了几小时摆脱恐慌，祈祷克里斯永远碰不到比压得不够碎的土豆更危险的事物。他没说<em>我有时仍梦见自己被摄魂怪带走，我猜我只是太害怕了，抓住目之所及的每个人乞求他们帮助我的宝贝<em>，需要的话他会。</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>斯内普点点头，西里斯胃里的结松开了些许，至少此刻，也许这就足够了。</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到西里斯开出的价时莱姆斯还有些生气，只当好友又在变相施舍，结果西里斯哭笑不得地让他自己去了解行情——好吧，雇个可靠的保姆真得花这么多钱。要不是没有头脑正常的人（对，西里斯不在其中）会雇狼人看小孩，他都想专职干这个了。莱姆斯一向喜欢孩子，且年纪越大越是如此。</p><p>毕竟要对得起薪水，他接手白天照顾克里斯前颇补了些功课。起初他的确有点手忙脚乱，西里斯上班中途也会忍不住找借口回来察看情况，但比起莱姆斯事先准备要应对的局面，克里斯简直是个小天使。除了出牙难受时和偶尔的撒娇，平日里小家伙没有特定需要几乎不哭，吃饭时把他放在宝宝椅上，他也会等到大人吃好了才咿呀叫着晃悠四肢要求被抱起来玩。</p><p>既然照顾克里斯的工作有一半被莱姆斯接了去，宝宝住在西里斯这里期间，与克里斯养父母日常通话的人也就有差不多一半时候成了莱姆斯。韦斯莱夫妇不知道他的狼人身份，对由他照顾克里斯很放心——甚至也许比对西里斯更放心，这还真是挺有趣的。西里斯长得就是一副不会要小孩的样子，对于认识十七岁的他的人更是如此，不过当年大脚板总是很乐意陪哈利玩儿的。</p><p>朵拉打着两份工，且也得考虑不能让太多人知道克里斯存在的因素，不过她每周还是会找一两次机会溜过来看莱姆斯和克里斯。临别时她总忍不住亲亲宝宝红润的小脸，这样的画面常让莱姆斯思绪脱缰，幻想屋外没有战争环伺，自己安宁地坐在家中，抱着他与朵拉的孩子。但若非巫师界需要凤凰社，他与朵拉恐怕难有机会相识，这样想来他似乎也没什么可抱怨的。</p><p>听西里斯说，斯内普偶尔也来，不过截至五月中旬，莱姆斯一次都没遇到过。除去白天教学任务繁重（莱姆斯对此有切身体会），那男人想必也是眼不见心不烦。西里斯是孩子的另一个父亲没什么可说的，看到一个本就看不顺眼的狼人抱着自己儿子，斯莱特林院长大概会浑身难受。</p><p>无论如何，这也就到今天为止。来者是用钥匙开的门，因此莱姆斯只当是西里斯又翘班回家了，头也不回地继续笑着鼓励克里斯，直到发现靠近的脚步声与西里斯不同。他一跃而起，将克里斯护在身后，却见斯内普站在面前，同往日一样一身黑袍。莱姆斯诧异着西里斯什么时候把家门钥匙给了斯内普，边朝对方点头打招呼，重新蹲下按住柜子门，以防克里斯把它拉开，另一只手护在宝宝身侧以防摔倒。</p><p>克里斯仰起脸冲着斯内普笑，开心地用一只小手拍打柜门，另一只手仍抓着矮柜的门把手，身体摇摇晃晃。斯内普注视宝宝的片刻，莱姆斯想起了好友提起克里斯另一个父亲的造访时特殊的语气，他原以为是由于西里斯对斯内普的感情，现在看来，恐怕更多是因为任何对斯内普有所了解的人，都很难不为他此刻的神情动容。</p><p>好像通过目光汲取了足够的力量，斯内普开口：“你们已经开始教他走路了？”</p><p>“没有，现在还太早。”莱姆斯刚说完，克里斯就坐倒下来，稳稳落进他早有预备的臂弯，“我想他是无师自通，克里斯从周末开始就非常喜欢这样，抓着手边的东西努力证明自己可以像我们一样站着。他的胳膊很有力气，我和西里斯觉得鼓励这个也没什么坏处。”</p><p>他抱起克里斯，征询地看了对方一眼，斯内普没怎么犹豫地伸出手臂，让克里斯脸朝前坐在自己胳膊上。克里斯丝毫没意识到自己正与背后的胸膛构成一幅超现实的画面，甩着两只脚丫，看得出来对自己的座椅非常满意。</p><p>莱姆斯不禁微笑，“克里斯一直不太会爬，要说太早学走路有什么麻烦，大概就是以后也很难再教他这个了。”</p><p>“还没学会爬就要走路。”斯内普轻轻颠了一下，克里斯咯咯笑着抓住自己的脚往上拉，他父亲只好调整姿势配合，“急于求成。”</p><p>“他恐怕还得再过一阵才能明白这句批评的意思。”莱姆斯打趣道，斯内普哼了一声。</p><p>现任黑魔法防御术教授肯定不喜欢柔软的一面被人盯着看，他留斯内普在沙发上逗克里斯玩，自己打扫卫生、收拾育儿室满地的玩具。先前已经折腾了好一阵，莱姆斯估计宝宝差不多该累了，果然，十来分钟后斯内普就抱着熟睡的孩子走进育儿室。狼人摸了摸，确认克里斯皮肤没有汗湿，便让他在婴儿床里睡着。</p><p>“……他喜欢你。”两人走到客厅时，斯内普忽然说，莱姆斯惊讶地眨眨眼。</p><p>“噢，克里斯喜欢任何抱他、陪他玩的人。小婴儿嘛。”他说，“他也很喜欢你，不是么？”</p><p>“我没法照顾他。”</p><p>斯内普听上去几乎是愧疚的，莱姆斯有些无言以对。照看一个孩子要做的远不止保他周全，衣食住行，乃至时时可依赖的臂膀，每样都不可或缺。斯内普的工作使得他不得不长期活在伏地魔的威势之下，没人愿意看到一个婴儿落在那个魔头手里。</p><p>“你在为他创造一个更好的世界。”他只得说。</p><p>斯内普没有回答，男人低头看向自己的双手，好像上面沾染了什么旁人看不见的污迹。莱姆斯不知道对方此刻想的事情与自己所想是否相同，但求证这个不像是好主意。</p><p>所以他说：“我知道西里斯有在给你寄照片，不过我自己趁他不注意还拍了一些，好不容易才劝住他没烧掉。你有兴趣看看吗？”</p><p>斯内普很感兴趣。</p><p>大部分是西里斯教克里斯学爬的糗照，他爬得比克里斯在行多了；还有他挤眉弄眼逗克里斯玩儿的，以及大脚板让克里斯把自己当小山爬结果被尿在脖子上的。随便哪张泄露出去，都足以让这位传奇逃犯形象尽毁。莱姆斯自己重看都止不住笑，看完一遍，斯内普把相册接了过去，翻看第二遍。</p><p>“你可以复制几张带走，我保证不告诉西里斯。”他提议道，“要是哪天西里斯恼羞成怒把它们毁了，我们还能在你那找到备份。”</p><p>斯内普又看了一阵，挑出西里斯爬在克里斯前边的一张：男人四肢着地，正回头鼓励宝宝，克里斯爬行的动作像只不得要领的小海豹，但一大一小看上去都很快活。这也是莱姆斯最喜欢的照片之一。</p><p>“复制成双。”斯内普低声念道，然后将其中一张放回相册，另一张收进袍子内侧的口袋。对眼前人此刻的希望与痛苦，莱姆斯有几分感同身受，每一次与朵拉分别，他都心知自己可能将失去她。</p><p>“西里斯信任你照顾克里斯。”斯莱特林道，莱姆斯已经不会为对方使用教名称呼西里斯感到惊讶了，他等着接下来的警告，“你是个威胁，但你的威胁性是……可预测的。”</p><p>狼人一时有点措手不及，“好的。”</p><p>“我对你有我的看法，但那不意味着我很愚蠢。”斯内普继续，他说的每个词似乎都在硌他的牙，“在我所认识的人中，要我选择一个客观上对托付一个孩子最为合适的人选，作为人类的你也会是那个选项。”</p><p>“……谢谢。”</p><p>“三年前我将你的身份公之于众，那是不理智的——”</p><p>“西弗勒斯。”莱姆斯抬起双手，斯内普住嘴了，显得有些受辱，“西弗勒斯，你不需要这么做。无论如何我都会保护好克里斯，尽我所能照顾他，如果你们出了任何事，我会用我的性命确保他能平安长大。我发誓。”</p><p>“即使我成为你们的敌人。”斯内普用压迫性的语调说，但他好像才是被逼到悬崖边那个，“即使你们恨我，你保证你还是会同样善待克里斯。”</p><p>“我……说实话，西里斯已经告诉我了，预言的事。”斯莱特林对此并不惊讶，没什么反应，“我想既然你能克制自己对伏地魔的仇恨，那么我们也没理由不能设法与这件事共处，毕竟我们有着共同的目标。”</p><p>“在它实现之前，我还将继续犯下罪行，我不是……不会是清白的。”</p><p>“你在完成自己的工作。”莱姆斯说，“我不会说那没关系，但加入凤凰社时我们都知道自己选择了怎样一条路，你做你的工作，我们做我们的。邓不利多信任你，那么我们都是。”</p><p>食死徒看上去并没有安心多少，但也没进一步要他给出更多保证。克里斯醒来时肯定会饿，莱姆斯建议他多留一会儿，可斯内普还是很快就走了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>烧焦邓不利多一只手的咒语按部就班地侵蚀老人的身体，没什么惊喜或噩耗可言。斯内普不清楚对方有没有什么个人医疗顾问，即便他停止其他所有工作（这是不可能的），拼尽一身本事，也无法让校长活过接下来两个月，而杀死邓不利多的工作势必要在那之前完成。</p><p>因此，他见到克里斯的机会必定是去一次少一次。动摇大抵过去了，斯内普尽可能珍惜仅剩的时光，进入六月后，他每周的时间似乎都是从看望克里斯开始，到下次看望克里斯为止。</p><p>克里斯的成长快得令人惊奇，他已经能稳稳地站立一段时间，迫不及待地要在世界上留下自己的足迹了。布莱克和卢平仍想尽各种办法诱惑克里斯练习爬行，比如让他钻过小型迷宫去取喜爱的零食，克里斯对此往往不是很高兴。为了做个表率，西里斯常常自己爬给克里斯看，他起初还会有点尴尬，后来连避开斯内普的意思都没有了，娱乐效果远大于实际成果。屋角已经放着一台崭新的小推车，以备克里斯练习迈步使用，想来它很快就能摆脱“崭新”的状态。</p><p>“安娜说过有的宝宝就是不喜欢爬。”布莱克从地上坐起来，扯掉扎头发的皮筋，克里斯迫不及待地扎进了不逼自己在地上爬的那位家长怀里，“不过总得努力一下，书上说学爬对学走路有好处。”</p><p>听听，布莱克为了养儿子都开始读书了。</p><p>“有道理，你看上去很快就能独立行走了。”斯内普揶揄道，布莱克在克里斯看不到的角度朝他比了个中指。</p><p>他抱起克里斯坐到沙发上，让宝宝兴高采烈地在自己大腿上踩来踩去，西里斯对着这副景象微笑起来。即将失去这一切的念头在斯内普胸腔中激起一阵剧痛，就像此前的一百次，斯内普将它抛之脑后，举高克里斯又放下，挠孩子痒痒，引得宝宝尖声大笑。</p><p>今天他大胆地空出时间表，提出要在这里待到午后，屋主没什么异议。不过他很快发现西里斯心不在焉，将陪克里斯玩的大部分工作都交给斯莱特林，自己则来回忙着些没要紧的事。那人的黑眼圈近期好多了，面色也不像克里斯出生前后的几个月那么憔悴，他想大概是工作上遇到了什么问题。他们通常只在有关克里斯的问题上发生交流，斯内普于是保持了沉默，只尽可能吸引住宝宝的全部注意力。午餐前克里斯又踩了一阵子脚踏钢琴，把各种各样的东西丢地上让斯内普捡回来（平时布莱克一定会调侃克里斯把他当成了狗狗），还撕掉几个蜻蜓冰箱贴的翅膀。</p><p>斯内普对于给克里斯喂奶已有相当的经验，包括前期冲调奶粉和试温等部分，克里斯会自己抱着奶瓶啧啧有声地喝，所以这也不算什么困难的工作。比较有挑战性的是奶后大概半小时吃辅食，克里斯对手抓和用小勺子的兴趣起伏不定，西里斯通常会在宝宝椅下边铺报纸，围上围嘴，让孩子按自己喜欢的吃个尽兴。今天的加餐是鸡蛋羹和软面条，克里斯又吃了自己满脸满身，两人合作给他擦脸并换好衣服。斯内普简直不知道麻瓜们要怎样应付这些事情，他能用咒语打扫卫生和在游戏中偷懒，还是累得腰酸背痛。</p><p>宝宝睡午觉的时候他们才歇了口气，斯内普打扫卫生的时候，西里斯从冰箱里取出芝士三明治放到锅里煎了煎，配上番茄汤当他们的午餐。不需要留心儿子时布莱克的走神变得更明显，甚至显得有几分不安，斯内普不禁暗自皱眉。他思忖着措辞，提醒布莱克这种状态可能给克里斯造成不良影响，会不会被当成挑衅？</p><p>“邓不利多昨天来过。”西里斯突然说，“你确实知道吧？他那只手的事情。”</p><p>斯内普把焦脆的三明治从番茄汤里拿出来，咬了一口，慢慢咀嚼，给自己一点反应时间。</p><p>“他被诅咒了。”他说，布莱克耸耸肩。</p><p>“时日无多，可能还有几周。”格兰芬多用餐巾擦着手指，斯内普怀疑对方都能听到自己心脏捶打肋骨的声音，“觉得你应该知情，因为这段时间你一直像在被什么倒计时追着跑一样。我还想……也许你有什么危险。”</p><p>“他受伤当天我就知道了。”斯内普点点头。邓不利多来找布莱克说自己那只手的事？他告诉布莱克什么了？总不可能——</p><p>“他说他已经做好了安排。你能想象么？安排自己的死。”</p><p>【必须由你杀死我。】</p><p>“他当然会。”斯内普干涩地说。</p><p>“他送了克里斯那辆推车，说是迟到的出生贺礼。”布莱克看了他一眼，继续道，“他说，建议我考虑接下来的事。克里斯生活在我们（斯内普忍不住注意到这个词，他认为这指的是凤凰社）身边，就离危险更近，但与此同时，世界上或许也没有人能比我们更强有力地保护克里斯。我不知道是因为我太想跟克里斯一起生活而失去了客观，还是……我觉得他可能是对的。安娜和菲尔和麻瓜几乎没有差别，如果食死徒袭击他们的房子，他们甚至没法第一时间示警。”</p><p>斯内普仅仅是点点头，示意对方说下去。他的所有表态在很短的一段时间过后都会起反效果，而且无论克里斯住在哪里，那之后都不该和他有什么关系。</p><p>但他不明白邓不利多来找布莱克说这番话的目的，难道那老头觉得他的忠诚还不够可靠，得把克里斯也置于凤凰社的控制下才能确保斯内普不会背叛？这么想可能有点太阴暗了，然而邓不利多这一年来的确没对他展示出与交付的重任相匹配的信任，无论他怎么逼问，即便是以罢工作为要挟，校长也始终未透露自己和波特悄悄话的只字片语。</p><p>“他留给了哈利一项任务，拒绝告诉我具体内容。”布莱克恰在此时说，“但他要我根据你的提示叫哈利去见他——他的画像，过不了多久就要挂到校长办公室了。”</p><p>什么？</p><p>“我一无所知。”斯内普捏了捏汤勺，止住自己对邓不利多不断增长的怒气，“我知道他跟波特一直在上一些秘密课程，但他从未向我透露过内容，也没表露过任何这与我有关的迹象。”</p><p>“哈利告诉了我，他说这是被准许的。”布莱克说，皱起眉头，“但我真心希望邓不利多不是想叫几个十几岁的孩子去找伏地魔的——”</p><p>“你不该告诉我。”斯内普打断他，“既然我不在‘被准许’的范围内。邓不利多明确说过他‘不把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里’。”</p><p>布莱克眨眨眼，斯内普感到一阵热度漫过面颊：他因为邓不利多信任波特超过他大发脾气，然而有人要向他透露邓不利多未许可的信息，他第一反应就是拒绝。天杀的邓不利多。</p><p>“我讨厌他想让我扮演的角色，一个告诉哈利该怎么做的传声筒。”西里斯烦闷地吃起了克里斯的婴儿泡芙条，“我也不明白他打算怎么在自己死后叫你来提醒我——你没打算在口袋里藏邓不利多的画像，对吧？”</p><p>“有其他方法。”斯内普勉强道，与温度无关的寒冷滑下他的脊背。邓不利多他妈的到底什么意思？他应该告诉西里斯多少？他怎么能在克里斯正在隔壁安睡的时候，说出自己要变成杀人凶手这件事？</p><p>“算了，反正他的安排总是万无一失——只要我们不自己搞出什么幺蛾子。”西里斯咕哝，斯内普一下子记起私换保密人的事，但对方没什么多愁善感的迹象，反倒把手里那包泡芙条开口朝他递过来。斯内普一时间啼笑皆非，竖起手掌拒绝，很想把剩下的番茄汤扣格兰芬多头上。</p><p>“到时候就会知道了。”他简单地说，届时恐怕西里斯想被蒙在鼓里都不可能。</p><p>“现在的孩子真幸福，克里斯的零食都可好吃了。”布莱克转换了话题，“除了这个还有溶豆、薯条、水果松饼以及被设计成咽不下去的泡泡糖什么的，玩具也都很好玩。”</p><p>“你想变成婴儿有得是办法。”斯内普翻起了白眼，“小女孩都没问题，可以叫尼法朵拉给你梳辫子。”</p><p>“如果我在哈利成年前变成婴儿，那么我的法定监护人就会是莱斯特兰奇夫人。”西里斯故意说，“我敢打赌她会超级疼爱我的。”</p><p>斯内普哼了一声，假装布莱克或克里斯落到莱斯特兰奇手里的念头没引起冷战，但格兰芬多并不像人们以为的那样迟钝。</p><p>“连邓不利多不在……”几秒钟后西里斯轻轻地说，带着一丝恐惧，斯内普没想到会从他身上看到的那种，“你觉得我们还可以继续下去吗？”</p><p>“我们别无选择。”他说，他在支持西里斯，这奇怪地给他的声音注入了力量。</p><p>布莱克用足以撕碎他的眼神看往育儿室的方向，“是啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西里斯发现自己真的开始考虑邓不利多说的话，他甚至可能都不需要征求安娜和菲尔的意见，按计划，夏季到安娜生产后至少半年，克里斯基本上都会和他一起生活。根据西里斯的经验，再往后他们恐怕也腾不出手照顾另一个孩子，“暂时”由西里斯照看克里斯的打算越来越像自欺欺人了。当然他们肯定不会同意让克里斯置身险境，但韦斯莱夫妇的生活圈子基本在麻瓜社会里，连巫师报刊也不订阅，即便知道了伏地魔复生和邓不利多死亡的事，很可能也不会受到多大触动。</p><p>不过至少在战争期间，他们与克里斯之间的收养关系还必须延续下去，这样一旦凤凰社失败，克里斯至少还有一个去处。想到克里斯可能将从自己的心肝宝贝变成别人家庭里存在尴尬的养子，西里斯就心痛如绞，但即便如此也比无家可归或落到食死徒手里强百倍。</p><p>如果不是邓不利多的来访附带老人时日无多的信息，也许西里斯就会这么决定了。很难用一两句话说清邓不利多到底扮演着什么角色，然而连对内情所知甚少的公众都将校长称为伏地魔唯一惧怕的巫师，西里斯完全清楚，失去了邓不利多，接下来的一切将完全不同。他对凤凰社负有责任，对即将被委以重任的哈利更负有责任，在这个当口，他能选择将一名无辜的婴儿牵扯进自己的生活吗？在“暂时”的前提下，照看克里斯更像是某种从韦斯莱夫妇手中偷来的时光，然而真要他成为监护人、父亲……他担得起这全新的重任吗？</p><p>除此之外，凤凰社至今都只有寥寥几人知道克里斯的存在，但随着克里斯渐渐长大，避人耳目、遮遮掩掩地生活不是长久之策；而要公开克里斯的存在，势必涉及这孩子双亲的问题。他还没准备好将与斯内普之间的不管是什么公之于众，同时也不愿对性命相托的同伴说谎——一个谎言从来都需要更多谎言来掩盖。</p><p>“我都快被逼疯了。”克里斯睡下了，他冲莱姆斯诉苦，“我当初到底中了什么邪，决定把这小子生下来？”</p><p>“你有没有想过，也许大家能理解？”狼人口气耐心，“你和斯内普对待彼此不同早就是众所周知的事，而且说真的，我们对你的复杂人际关系恐怕也没那么感兴趣。某人生了个孩子没什么可震撼的，你想想哈利出生那会儿就知道了。”</p><p>“那你倒是和唐克斯生一个？”西里斯没好气地说。</p><p>“此外，如果按你说的，”莱姆斯转移话题的速度让他想翻白眼，但好友不愿相信这一事实的语气他感同身受，“邓不利多只有几周时间，在那之后，斯内普又会怎么样？”</p><p>“他大概还有什么别的任务，反正肯定至少得待在霍格沃茨。”西里斯回答，“大概跟米勒娃一样吧。”</p><p>这个问题他自然也想过，斯内普受伏地魔器重最大的原因正是邓不利多对他的信任，他的处境与其他人还不同。邓不利多是凤凰社的主心骨，但他的存在本身就是斯内普直接的保护伞。一旦没了邓不利多这个大敌，斯内普在伏地魔心目中的地位恐怕会一落千丈，双面间谍的忠诚本就堪忧，日后伏地魔想起斯内普为凤凰社输送过多少情报，过河拆桥也未可知。考虑到这层，就难怪近日斯内普惶恐不安。</p><p>“你觉得他会不会回到我们中间？”莱姆斯正问道，西里斯简直怀疑对方有读心术，“失去邓不利多，他的处境就危险了。现在魔药课有斯拉格霍恩，黑魔法防御术教授按例做不过一年，他有机会彻底脱离伏地魔的势力。”</p><p>“那他就该上伏地魔的追杀名单了，你记得卡卡洛夫的下场么？”西里斯反驳。他也没忘了雷古勒斯，那小子都还没到能成为什么心腹的年纪，给伏地魔交上辞呈后大概也就活了几天。</p><p>但是假如……斯内普就再也不需要刻意同克里斯保持距离了。大部分人不喜欢斯内普是一回事，凤凰社总会尽力保护他们中的一员，更重要的是，他相信斯内普会尽最大努力做好这个父亲。如果他可以相信斯内普的话，或许他也可以相信自己。</p><p>“他说邓不利多为他做了打算，我看不像什么好安排，但邓不利多从不白白让人送死。”他又说，莱姆斯一脸讨人厌的了然。</p><p>“你又怎么想呢？”狼人问。</p><p>“我想回阿兹卡班。”西里斯疲惫地抓住一把头发向后捋，“我说真的，摄魂怪不是什么好东西，但至少它们很简单。”</p><p>“没什么比人更复杂的了。”莱姆斯同意道。</p><p>他们相对无言了没一会儿，克里斯就哭了起来，哪怕是头顶悬着利剑，他也一样要吃要抱。西里斯给莱姆斯使个眼色，保姆兼好友进厨房准备牛奶，他自己则甩甩胳膊抱孩子去了。</p><p>邓不利多并没有让他等太久。</p><p>6月30日晚，大部分能调动的凤凰社成员都被安排到城堡执行守卫任务。这是近两年少有的大动作，西里斯嗅出气氛不对，想了几句托词，叫韦斯莱夫妇先带着克里斯住两天。他和穆迪、朵拉负责的是禁林附近的区域，这片地方他熟悉，人迹少且走不远就能到反幻影移形咒范围外，是最可能的入侵地点。然而将近午夜的时候，战斗却从城堡内部打响了。三人从各自的隐匿处疾步到魁地奇球场附近碰头，都从其他人脸上看到相同的疑惑——怎么会？</p><p>“我和唐克斯去支援，布莱克，你留在外围，通知更多人赶过来。”穆迪果断地说，“他们可能会内外夹击。”</p><p>几分钟后，天文塔上空亮起了黑魔标记，这熟悉的景象令西里斯一阵作呕，拼尽全力才能守住岗位而不立刻加入战斗。恐惧在他脖颈和太阳穴跳动着，不知道里面情况如何，是否有人已经遇难。哈利就在城堡里，西里斯祈祷着教子不会莽撞行事，而克里斯——在安全的地方，遥远得就像另一个世界。</p><p>收到凤羽信号前来增援的西里斯多半不认识，他大体安排了几个要紧的位置。战斗没有持续太久，杀声渐止，海格小屋的方向却燃起熊熊大火，西里斯正要前往察看，却听见城堡大门的方向传来哈利的惨叫。他脑子里嗡地一响，不假思索地狂奔过去，大门附近是海格把守，但半巨人不会施魔法——</p><p>“那么你杀了我吧！”跑至几十英尺开外，西里斯听见哈利咆哮道。</p><p>给我闭嘴别再激怒敌人！他在脑子里怒吼，魔杖划过两道圆弧，以前所未有的速度冲哈利附近几个站立的身影施放出一连串恶咒，尽可能吸引他们的注意力，而男孩还在嘶声吼叫。</p><p>“像杀他一样杀了我吧，懦夫——”</p><p>“不许——”穿着黑色长袍、没戴兜帽的食死徒尖叫道，他的脸突然变得无比疯狂、毫无人性，好像同他们身后火屋里厉声狂吠的那条狗一样痛苦，“——叫我懦夫！”</p><p>西里斯冲到哈利与斯内普之间，挡住对方鞭打哈利的咒语，然后他魔杖高举，直指斯内普眉心。他们周围还有三个敌人，每个都比斯内普更可能攻击他和哈利，但他们不值得他关注。斯内普的魔杖同样指向他眉心，黑眼睛冷酷而暴怒，就像他们彼此厮杀的每一次，就像他们之间从未有过其他。</p><p>“布莱克。”斯内普轻声说。</p><p>就在这时，西里斯听见一阵翅膀的扑棱声，巨大的影子遮住了天空中的星星。巴克比克已经飞到了斯内普的头上，刀一样锋利的爪子抓得斯内普连连后退。西里斯趁机击倒卡罗兄妹，只见斯内普拼命奔跑着，鹰头马身有翼兽拍着翅膀在后面紧追不放，发出一种他从未听过的尖厉吼叫。其他食死徒选择跟上斯内普，哈利挣扎着站了起来，西里斯按住教子，注视着食死徒们被巨兽追赶着冲出城堡大门，随着爆响幻影移形。</p><p>“你让他们跑了！”哈利大叫，要去找自己被击飞的魔杖，西里斯更用力地按住他。</p><p>“冷静，哈利。”他命令道，“已经来不及了。”</p><p>哈利挣开了他的手，男孩没受什么伤，但神色惊怒、呼吸急促。西里斯把卡罗兄妹捆了个结实，尽管他们要不了多久就会恢复自由，逮捕程序还是要做的。</p><p>“你怎么能让斯内普逃掉？”哈利质问，“你知不知道他做了什么？”</p><p>“没有什么比你的安全更重要。”西里斯不容置疑地说，余光见海格扛着大狗牙牙从着火的屋子里走了出来，“他们有五个人，我们打不赢的。”</p><p>对朋友的担心暂时战胜了其他，哈利奔向海格，他们三人一起给小屋灭了火。半巨人对今晚最核心的事件茫然无知，而要是西里斯愿意承认，他在看到斯内普的同时就猜到了大半。</p><p>哈利用发抖的声音说：“斯内普杀了邓不利多。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>波特不住在里边的时候，西里斯的房子周围没有社员值守，但它和附近的麻瓜村落都覆盖着保护咒。斯内普在附近徘徊的时间已经足够屋主发现并袭击他三次，也足够他弄明白不仅波特不在，另一个孩子此刻也不在。</p><p>那是当然的。凤凰社将于7月26日把波特从德思礼处转移到陋居，为预留计划突然改变的余地，前后至少三天，西里斯肯定不会与克里斯同住。</p><p>更可能的是，不仅这几天，克里斯今后都将作为克里斯托弗·韦斯莱生活下去，与生身父亲再无瓜葛。这原就是布莱克的打算，他已经说得很清楚自己只是因为韦斯莱夫人怀孕才暂代监护人一职，即便其中有私心，局势所迫也不得不放手。假如斯内普过去几个月产生了什么痴心妄想，全是他自己的问题。</p><p>更不要说当下的局势正是他一手造就，是他杀了邓不利多，一手将西里斯推到必须放弃克里斯的地步，也是他向黑魔王透露转移波特的真正日期。后天晚上七个波特的计划就会付诸实施，所有人将直接跳入食死徒设好的陷阱，战斗结束前，没人能断言谁会幸存。他已经放任德拉科将食死徒和狼人引入城堡，现在格雷伯克每天都夸耀自己如何重创了比尔·韦斯莱，无论谁再出事，斯内普都将背负更多的人命。</p><p>而如果西里斯……如果。</p><p>夜已足够深，他最后一次确认周围不存在监视，穿过布莱克向来懒得锁的院子，走上门廊。斯内普刚举起手，门便开了，黑色长发的男人在柔和的橘色灯光下与他对视，然后侧身让出入口。</p><p>“你是忘带钥匙了还是怎么？”西里斯问，语速或许比平时缓慢，但并没掺杂什么别的。</p><p>斯内普走进屋内，这里的每个角落都彰显出克里斯的痕迹：宝宝椅搁在餐桌边，昆虫冰箱贴没了翅膀，所有家具边角都裹着防磕碰的绒毛套。他在沙发上坐下，两肘支着膝盖，脸埋进手掌中，抵御一阵势不可挡的颤抖。他不应该打探克里斯的下落，不应该触碰屋子里的另一个人，但他想要，想要得发疯。悔恨曾成千上万次地将他碾作尘土，然而斯内普从没试过被渴望撕碎。</p><p>“安娜和菲尔带克里斯去度假，这是近期最后一次了，他们已经同意之后让克里斯跟我长住。”布莱克边走向他边说，“我也有注意到这段时间他们打给我询问克里斯情况的电话在减少，可能只是因为他们信任我了，不过……我就是不能放心。我再也不可能把克里斯交给其他人了。”</p><p>斯内普喘息了一声，他希望听上去不像啜泣。西里斯在他身边坐了下来，斯内普可以感受到沙发因为对方的体重而下陷，或许是错觉，他还感觉到了温度。格兰芬多很温暖，而他是那么冷。</p><p>下一次西里斯开口时，语气与方才完全不同：“他逼你这么做了？”</p><p>“黑魔王——”</p><p>“邓不利多。”西里斯语气冰冷地说，“我在说邓不利多，他逼你杀了——”</p><p>“我同意了。”斯内普打断道，他无法忍受听完那个句子，“我接受了任务——”</p><p>“这他妈不是什么任务！”西里斯吼道，斯内普抬起眼，见格兰芬多面色狂怒。不是针对他，而是为他而起的狂怒。</p><p>“他逼你成为杀人犯！他没有权利要求你这么做，他要死了？那就自己他妈的滚去死在床上！”</p><p>“然后就会有另一个食死徒成为霍格沃茨校长，不会是我。”斯内普解释道，他一直试着告诉自己这是值得的，“我作为间谍已经失去了作用，如果没有这份功劳，我不可能向黑魔王要求这样的奖赏。”</p><p>“奖赏？”西里斯怒极而笑，斯内普畏缩了一下，“你的任务结束了！你本来可以——”</p><p>格兰芬多停在这里，没有大声嚷出斯内普失去了的未来，那必定会痛得无法忍受。斯内普同意那个任务的时候正面对着无药可治的师长，满心绝望，脑子里根本还没有那个未来的影子。之后发生了如此多的事，它在他眼前构建起来，又被他亲手摧毁。他再也不可能拥有自己魂牵梦萦的家庭，即便他能用杀过人的手碰克里斯，即便西里斯有可能原谅他，即便某天真相大白，英国法律也不宽容协助自杀，而且他还有作为食死徒犯下的其他罪行。他最好的结局是在阿兹卡班度过余生，而克里斯最好永远都不要知道自己的一个父亲是罪犯。</p><p>“我不能。”斯内普疲惫地说，“必须有人保护那些支持波特的学生，以及对黑魔王心存反对的教职工。不能再有人在霍格沃茨遇害。”</p><p>“那你呢？”西里斯问。他或许是世界上唯一还关心这个的活人，斯内普不允许自己对此想太多，就像他刻意不去回想那个口活儿。</p><p>“霍格沃茨是我的家，曾经是我唯一的家。”他说，“而我……是个罪人，如果邓不利多没有把我留在霍格沃茨，我一定已经死了。我不是个好人，也没有足够努力去成为一个好人，我不允许自己连尽力赎罪都没有做到。”</p><p>一股鲁莽的冲动捕获了他，格兰芬多们或许会称之为勇敢，他直视西里斯的眼睛。</p><p>“我必须竭尽全力。”他轻声说，“因为我想取回我的自由。”</p><p>灰色眼睛睁大了，然后西里斯扑向他，嘴唇带着热烈的激情压上他的。纯粹的渴望从斯内普齿间逃出生天，他不管不顾地回吻过去，头脑空白，急切到笨拙地撕扯对方的衣服，而西里斯甚至连这点耐心都没有。转眼另一个男人就将他压倒在沙发上，他的袍子堆在腰间，一个膝盖毫不留情地碾过他胯下。斯内普狂乱地向上顶，寻求更多摩擦。</p><p>“等等，我得……”</p><p>西里斯念了个咒语，斯内普后方立刻变得湿滑，内裤不翼而飞。他一把扯开自己长袍的大部分扣子（他妈的为什么会有这么多扣子），让更多皮肤暴露到与西里斯的接触下，而西里斯令人难以置信地深吸气集中精力，念道：“避孕套飞来！”</p><p>一阵咣当声，那玩意儿肯定带倒了西里斯卧室的床头柜，斯内普一把拍开它，西里斯困惑到有点可爱地眨眨眼。</p><p>“我爱你。”斯内普气喘吁吁地说，“如果你是担心怀孕，怀孕的条件包括‘无法宣之于口’，所以既然我说出来——”</p><p>西里斯把脸砸进他胸口，浑身发抖，斯内普过了两秒才意识到对方正在狂笑。</p><p>“除非我会错了意，你只是比起我的老二更喜欢吞避孕套。”他恼怒地说，而西里斯笑得更厉害了。</p><p>“你真是个……天杀的天才。”格兰芬多擦着眼泪断断续续地说，胳膊肘杵得他肋骨有点疼，“操……我也爱你，混账（Asshole）。”</p><p>“那你他妈的倒是用用它？”斯内普膝盖用力夹了一下对方的肋骨，这次只是因为他想让西里斯笑，如果不能马上得到性，这个也很棒。</p><p>西里斯继续傻笑着，边把两人都彻底从衣物的束缚下解放，然后他们交换了长长的、长长的吻，四肢交缠，硬挺互相摩擦，直至忘记战争、忘记鲜血，忘记死别和生离。他们做爱，斯内普在西里斯将阴茎送进自己体内时大声呻吟，放肆地表达自己对能有此刻的惊喜和感激。西里斯发出同样的声音，一次又一次地撞入他、重组他。</p><p>最后的时刻前，斯内普调转位置骑坐在西里斯的阴茎上，以他们共同喜爱的方式摆动胯部，同时深深看入爱人的眼睛。那晚他们都没有再说话，然而呻吟、抽动和陷入皮肤的指甲所表达的与任何言辞都同样清晰。</p><p>好好的。你一定要好好的。我们都要。</p><p>他坠入星空般达到高潮，然后给了自己几分钟，只用来呼吸。许多天来第一次，他肺里空气充盈，流动着生命的气息、西里斯的气息、克里斯的气息。</p><p>走出那间屋子时，斯内普的心跳平静而坚定。他身后立着他此生最珍贵的回忆，足以支持他跋涉过痛苦和绝望的泥泞。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>